Torn By Blood
by CC and Merodi
Summary: Dangerous gangs rule the local high school, Balkov High. Two rivals exist, each trying to overpower the other. But what happens when two ignore the RULE...and cross the line..? Authored by CC Queen Of Death and Merodi
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, you! If you cannot stand violence, torture, blood, and swearing, we suggest you leave at _once_. This story is not for the weak of mind, and will contain all of the mentioned, and even more. Should you decide to read, and find it too dark for your liking, do not come to us flaming. Once again, I repeat that this story is NOT for those faint of heart.   You have been warned.******

MysticAngel4: Heya! It's me, MysticAngel4! 

CC Queen O Death Destruction: AND me!

MysticAngel4: You might be wondering why two authoresses are here. In case you don't know, CC and I decided to write a JOINT FICCIE! Isn't it terrific? (Throws confetti)

CC Queen O Death Destruction: Yea! Woot!

Kai: …idiots. 

CC Queen O Death Destruction: Shut up. (whacks Kai across his head)

Kai: Hn! What's your problem!

CC Queen O Death Destruction: You. And by the way, I wanted to mention that **BEYBLADING DOES EXIST IN THIS FIC!**

MysticAngel4: um…(watching comically)…sorry readers. And, before we get on with Chapter 1, I'll be introducing the profiles of our OC's first. Here it is! O…first is the disclaimer, of course. Oi! You! (Grabs random person) Post the disclaimer!

**Disclaimer**: **We do not own Beyblades, and do not own any characters or ANYTHING you recognize from the show. We only own Aeris, who is the OC of MysticAngel4, and Faith, the OC of CC Queen O Death Destruction. So that means this! SHOULD YOU STEAL OUR CHARACTERS WITHOUT PERMISSION, WE'LL SUE YOU SO FAST YOUR HEAD WILL SPIN!**

**A personal note**: Aeris and Faith are NOT Mary-Sue's. If you think they are by the end of the profiles, read on. We can assure you that they have many bad traits and mistakes. Plus, if you find any OOC-ness, please try to ignore it-we are doing our best to make them in character.

---------------

Character Profiles:

Name: Faith Roskov 

Age: 16 –so she's in grade 11-

Gang: Dark Raiders

School: Balkov High 

Nationality: Russian

Birthday: February 14, 1987

Appearance: Faith has a normal build with dark blue eyes, and navy blue hair, which is always in a ponytail and is also feathered at the front. She is 5'5 and weighs 130 pounds. 

Clothing: She wears a blood red shirt slightly exposing her shoulders, with long rips down the sleeve. She also wears black jeans and black leather combat boots. 

Accessories: Faith is never seen without her black jeweled, silver cross. 

Personality: Faith's personality is a lot like Kai's, with a more bitchier side, but she is altogether more social and outgoing, then the stoic leader of the Shadow Strikers. There are even times when she warms up and is nice to people. However, she has a ferocious temper, and if anybody gets her pissed, she'll react. Badly. She also tends to hold grudges against someone for a long time. The one person she won't fight is her cousin, Aeris. So everyone else, beware!

Likes: Faith loves rock music, hanging out with the Dark Raiders, and drinking. She also loves picking on and fighting members from the Shadow Strikers, the rival gang, but she also enjoys intimidating members of lesser gangs. She also had an unfortunate liking to beating people up, and sparring. 

Dislikes: Faith hates Kai. From the moment they first saw each other, they fell hopelessly in hate. (As if there's such a phrase) She also despises Principal Balkov, Mariah, Biology and History, and she loathes slutty, prissy bitches. 

Weapon(s) of Choice: She prefers to use a switchblade, or brass knuckles, to injure somebody. 

------------

Name: Aeris Marle

Age: 16

Gang: Dark Raiders

School: Balkov High

Nationality: Russian

Birthday: May 19, 1987

Appearance: Aeris is 5'7 with a slim build. She has vivid, large emerald green eyes, and silky jet-black hair that reaches mid-waist. She weighs 139 pounds. 

Clothing: Aeris wears a sleeveless white top, with "Go Away" written on the back. She also wears very baggy, blue hip-hop jeans that cling to her waist. On her feet are white sneakers with blue stripes. She is never seen without her trademark black fingerless gloves. At times, she is also seen with a black trenchcoat (without the gay high collars) and black platform shoes. 

Accessories: Has a long silver chain that loops through her waistline, and wears a blood red choker. 

Personality: Cold and icy. She is even less outgoing and sociable then her cousin, and barely talks (except in fights. ^-^) at all. However, she has a fiery temper, and even though she rarely gets angry, the times she does are…unpleasant. The only two that can control her tempers are Faith, her cousin, and partly her gang leader, Bryan. 

Likes: Aeris loves fighting, and dissing people. She also likes to listen to r&b and hip-hop, practice various forms of martial arts, and adores chocolate. She has a secret passion for drawing, and dancing when nobody is watching. One very secret thing that Aeris likes, are teddy bears. They're so cuddly!

Dislikes: As much as she loves to fight, Aeris hates stupid people, pricks, hot weather, and snobby rich kids. She also hates sluts who expose their oversized body parts, and spinach. She despises slimy, disgusting insects, especially worms. 

Weapon(s) of Choice: Aeris prefers to use a small throwing knife, or a long steel rod. 

----------------

Gangs:

Two Major Gangs 

_Dark Raiders_:

Members:

Leader: Bryan Falkov

Aeris Marle

Faith Roskov

Spencer Katsaeve

Jonathan "Johnny" McGregor

Michael Evans

Gang Symbol: Blood red and black armbands, worn on the right arm. 

_Shadow Strikers_:

Members:

Leader: Kai Hiwatari

Tala Ivanov

Ray Kon

Ian Arkanes

Oliver Kabel (pronounced ka-bell)

Enrique Pejanovic (pronounced Pei-ya-no-vich')

Gang Symbol: Two blue and silver rings, worn on the middle finger of the left hand.

Minor Gangs 

_Dare Devils_ –all boy gang-

Leader: Steven Kane

Gang Symbol: black tattoo of a skull imprinted on the right arm.

_Hell's Angels_ –all girl gang- 

Leader: Felicity Anderson

Gang Symbol: One large, red streak on the left side of hair.

_Darkened Galaxy_ –all boy gang-

Leader: Craig Langdon

Gang Symbol: One silver chain around right wrist. 

_Spiked Demons_ –all boy gang-

Leader: Max "Spiker" Tate (MA4: LOL!)

Gang Symbol: Black chain necklace. 

There are almost many smaller gangs, but they aren't important and will probably never be even mentioned. 

--------------

CC Queen O Death Destruction: There. That is FINISHED. If new characters are introduced as the story comes along who's very important. We'll add his/her profile later on. Now, on to Chapter 1! Hope you guys enjoy, because Mystic and I spent hours slaving over this thing. 

**********

Chapter 1: Fight 

**********

           The noise in the local club was overwhelming, and passersby hurried on, afraid to be alone. However, one boy was walking calmly, thumbs casually stuck in his jean pockets. The occasional person watched in awe, as this seemingly arrogant boy walked on, his destination seeming to be the noisy club. His crystalline blue eyes were scanning the building carefully, and the small frown on his face told onlookers that he was, apparently, not very pleased at the condition of this building. It was a gray, crumbling building. Graffiti were all over the walls, and the constant hanging around of the various gangs had left many beer bottles and fused cigarettes lying

           Reaching the building, he hesitated for a moment. He was new here, to this city. He had moved only a week ago, and yesterday had been his first day at Balkov High. He had sighed in disgust as he had thought of more annoying teachers and stupid kids, but this had changed when he had met his classmates. 

**Flashback**

           The sight had been nearly astounding. The teacher, an old man with graying hair, and looked flustered at the arrival of yet _another_ student who looked like he could cause trouble. Many of his classmates were divided into groups, and the ones that weren't, were just sitting in their seats, heads bowed, quietly trying to work.  The group members were all huddled together, isolated from the other groups. Each was talking quietly; sometimes throwing dirty looks at others, sometimes throwing spitballs and pen caps at each other. However, what intrigued him the most was one group. The other smaller groups were well away from them, and occasionally, people would look up and give that group a respecting, fearful look. Tala was guessing that they were some 'tough' gang, and all the others were minors. 

           That important gang was made up of 6 members. The boy who seemed to be their leader was a tall, and well built, with two shades of blue hair, and cold maroon eyes. On his neck was a long, white silken scarf, and he wore red armguards on each of his arms. He had on a tight black sleeveless top, and baggy blue pants that were held up by a red belt. (MA4: GO KAI! WOOT! (Is dragged away by CC)

           Another boy had strangely golden eyes, and messy black hair. Tucked loosely under his bangs was a red bandana, imprinted with the yin-yang sign. For some freakish reason, he had small fangs, and he greatly resembled a tiger. He was wearing a loose white top, and dark navy pants held up by a white belt. (?) 

           The others were not so formidable looking, and Tala quietly snickered as he looked over them. One was a very short boy with violet hair and a rather oversized nose. He had on light brown overalls, and dark boots. Another had green hair and looked rather feminine, with a blue cloak thing. The last one had blonde hair and bright blue eyes, (CC: No, this is NOT Max) and kept looking over at a group of slutty looking girls.

           Suddenly, a loud yell caught Talas attention, and he looked over from his position at the door to see who it was. He saw a tall, blonde boy yelling at a small brunette boy, and suddenly, their gangs were behind them, glaring. As everyone watched, including the teacher, the noise level began increasing, and suddenly, the blonde stood out and punched the smaller one. 

           Chaos insured. Their gangs began punching at their rivals, and other gangs leaped in for the fun of it. The majority of fighters seemed to have no sides, and just punched whoever was in their way. Tala smirked as he saw the blonde get kicked in the mouth by a bluenette. Soon, the entire room was a mixture of screams and yells, and Tala saw the old teacher frantically waving his arms, calling out to get attention. No one seemed to care, that is, except for the important gang.

           They were in sitting on their chairs, scanning over the room, viewing the fight. Some had joined in to catch their eyes with their great fighting skills, but the group did not seem impressed by anybody. On the contrary, they simply looked….bored. The black haired boy, who looked irritated, gave a look at his leader, who nodded. With a small smile of gratitude, he opened his mouth.

           "HEY!" he hollered. The group stopped mid-fight. "SHUT THE HELL UP! YOU'RE GIVING ME A DAMN HEADACHE!" The room immediately shushed down, and they all looked over at the group, heads slightly bowed respectfully. Unsmiling, the boy went on. "You call that a fight? It was pathetic, you idiots. You actually call yourselves _gangs_? How stupid can you get? Besides, don't you see that our Prof here wants you to stop?" he looked over pointedly at the old man, who sighed. 

           "Class," he began. "I would like to introduce to you your new student. Mister…" he looked down at his papers. "….Ivanov, please come in and tell us a little about yourself." 

           The whole class' eyes, including that of the group, flew towards the classroom door. Observing their new classmate, they waited for him to walk up to the front. He did, with a bored expression lingering on his pale face. 

           "Hi. I'm…Tala. I come from Heathrow, and my old school was Riverdale High…and that's all I have to say." Shooting a glance at the teacher, who nodded, he quickly took a seat near the front. He felt eyes studying him, thinking whether or not to ask him to be in their gangs, but Tala inwardly scoffed. The only gang, which was actually impressive, was the one at the back, and all the others were plain idiots. 

           "You may continue your study period," said the teacher wearily. Tala smirked. The old guy was smart. Better to give them free time to supposedly 'study' and not interrupt them, then for him to actually teach and be purposely ignored by all. Tala doubted the teachers her had actually taught them this year. Probably not.

           Someone tapped him once on his shoulder, and he turned around. There was the violet haired boy from the group, standing beside him. 

           "The leader," he started. "Would like to talk to you, Ivanov. Come." Tala wordlessly stood up and followed the boy, noticing the jealous eyes fixed on him. Here he was, a new student, and already he was acknowledged by _them_. The boy led him up to the gang, and sat down. 

           "Ivanov…right?" the raven-haired boy looked at him. It was obvious he was the speaker for the leader, and therefore, second-in-command. Tala nodded. 

           "What do you want?" Tala questioned. He expected to hear the fanged boy speak, and was rather surprised when the bluenette opened his mouth.

           "I am Kai Hiwatari, leader of the Shadow Strikers." Tala nodded, taking in this information. "I'm going to ask you…where do you live?" Tala frowned, wondering why he was being asked that.

           "On Seaside Lane. The one-" he was cut off.

           "I know where Seaside Lane is. That's where I live." Said the bluenette, coldly. "So you live there…good, good. I was wondering…if you would like to…join our little group?" before Tala could open his mouth, he cut in again. "I'm only asking this once. So think carefully," he said in a soft, clipped voice. 

           Tala grinned. Ha! Already being accepted by the 'cool' group. "Why not?" the raven-haired boy smiled appreciatively, and even the icy leader gave a curt smile of appreciation.

           "Good…Welcome to the Shadow Strikers…Tala." 

           It was Lunch. The period Tala welcomed the most. Lunch was when he could relax and chat, instead of having crummy teachers breathing down his neck. In this school, lunch when on for an hour and ten minutes, so it was plenty of time to learn about this school from his new friends. Walking around their major hangouts, Tala listened to Ray explaining. 

           "….And this place is our…hey! What the fuck are _you_ doing IN OUR AREA!?" Tala stared at the people Ray was shouting at. They were another group of six hanging out in the area, and judging by their appearance, they were another gang. Four boys and…two girls. It was nearly laughable…any gang with girls were sure to be a bunch of weaklings. 

           "What the hell do you mean, _your area_, Kon?" hissed one of the girls. She had dark navy blue hair, and pale, pale skin. Her dark blue eyes were narrowed in dislike, and her fists were clenched up. 

           "I mean what I said, Roskov. Our area." Ray stated simply, smirking. His arms folded across his chest, and he glared harshly at the girl. 

           "Keep your area, Shadow Strikers. We don't like to hang out in trash. Come on, let's go." A boy with pale lavender hair and rather cold features abruptly brushed past Kai, and his gang followed. 

           Kai opened his mouth. "…Falkov…we may hang out in trash…but we don't live in it." (MA4: OoOo! DRY!) 

           The gang momentarily froze, but immediately walked on. However, the other girl turned around. This one had jet-black hair and her piercing green eyes were fixed on Kai's maroon ones. For a moment, the two glared at each other.

           "Hn…Hiwatari…if I had to choose between living in trash, or live like a snobby asshole, I'd choose trash any day." Her icy voice emphasized "any day" and she smirked. (CC: OoOoO! ANOTHER DRY COMMENT!) Spinning around, she stalked after her gang, her long coat floating out behind her. 

           Kai scowled deeply. "Stupid bitch," he swore. "Some day, I'm gonna kill her, and her whore of a cousin. She's lucky she's still alive." 

           Tala questioned them. 'Who are they?" 

           "Who're you talking about? The bitches or the whole damn group?" 

           "Both."

           Kai sighed in disgust. "Shit…somebody else tell him. I don't like talking about those fuckers." 

           Enrique stepped in. "Those two are Faith Roskov and Aeris Marle. They're cousins. No wonder. Both of them have the fucking arrogance and the same bitchy side to them. As for that group…they're the Dark Raiders. Our main rivals." Kai growled, and Enrique hurriedly added another sentence. "But we ARE better than them."

           Tala looked surprised. "They're your main rivals? A gang containing two _girls_?" 

           Ray nodded. "Yea, I know it sounds pathetic. But Roskov and Marle are tough. You'd be surprised watching them fight. But they're still girls, which makes them weaker than us. Plus…" Ray grinned. "It's fun watching Roskov explode. But Marle…she's a different. I've hardly seen her getting pissed, let alone talk."  

           Tala nodded. "Okay…" 

**End of Flashback**

           When school had been over, they had told him to come to this club, at precisely 11 p.m. So now, here he was, not liking it one bit. …Ah, what the hell. Might as well get this shit over with. Taking a small breath, he pushed the handle, and walked in.

           Instantly, his ears were blasted with noise. Hell, it nearly busted his damn eardrums! Cussing softly, he looked around the wide room, checking for signs of his gang. The Shadow Strikers. Crap…they were nowhere to be seen. But how the fuck could he spot a small group of six when there was an endless throng of other teenagers, jammed into this small space? Shit…

           Fingering his rings-he had gotten them from Ray, telling him it was their gang symbol-he walked on, looking around the run-down club. Most of the people here were noshers, and the music was loud metal. Why in the hell had they wanted him to come _here_? His eyes travelling to the dance floor, he saw that Roskov girl dancing with some overly happy blonde with big blue eyes (CC: It IS Max here) Talas eyes brightened and he smirked when he saw her leader, Falkov, storm over. He watched Falkov mouth of the blonde, who skipped off. Roskov turned red, and she opened her mouth to start shouting. Ray _was_ right. It was fun to watch Roskov explode. As he edged closer, he heard Roskov yelling. 

           "Bryan, we were just dancing! Is that a problem?" Tala looked slightly surprised. So she was Falkovs girlfriend? Figures, if a girl was allowed in the gang. Marle was Roskovs cousin, so obviously she'd be accepted as well.

           "Listen, Faith, you know how I feel about our gang members dancing with people from others! Feelings could get all tied up and then there'd be this whole mess about gang rules!" Talas carefully thought out theory crumbled down. Never mind that thought. Falkov was just worried about the rules. Tala watched Roskov storm off towards her gang, and Falkov followed behind. He smirked. It was so obvious. Falkov had feelings for Roskov…no doubt about that. It was just that Roskov herself did not realize this and she completely believed his lie about breaking gang rules. But how _anyone_ could like that _bitch_, was beyond Tala.

           Deciding to stop lingering around and look for Kai, Tala was just about to go searching, when a hand grabbed him from behind and roughly turned him around. As Tala frowned and his eyes fixed upon the culprit, he sighed. Crap. It was that short, redhead Raider.

           "You…aren't you that new Striker?" he questioned. The rest of the Dark Raiders came, and Tala inwardly swore. 

           "Let him go Johnny." Ordered Falkov. Johnny nodded and let go of Tala, who had been thinking of punching him out. "The new Shadow Striker…what are you doing here? This isn't your ordinary hangout, is it?" he questioned.

           Tala kept silent, not answering, just staring straight back at the lavender haired boy. 

           Bryan was getting pissed. Just as he was about to open his mouth and question him again, Faith jumped in. "Bryan just asked you why you're here. Tell us why the hell you're here!" 

           "I believe he was waiting for me," cut in a cool voice that everyone knew. They spun around, and Tala immediately went over to their side.

           "Hiwatari! What are you doing here!" seethed Michael. Kai looked at him.

           "Is it a crime to be in the same club as you? Besides, being in the same place together degrades _us_, you know. Not you." Turning to me, he added another comment. "Sorry for being late, Tala. The traffic around this trashy part of town is pretty fucked up." He turned back to Bryan. "Bryan Falkov…you weren't interrogating our new friend, were you?" 

           "Maybe I was, maybe I wasn't, Hiwatari. Besides, it has nothing to do with you." Bryan spat out. 

           "Actually, Falkov, it does."

           "Both of you shut up." Aeris' icy voice perked up, and as Bryan closed his mouth, Kai glared at her and was just about to mouth her off when she smoothly cut in. "The thing that's important here, Hiwatari is what the hell you're doing, here. You should know better than to come back to a place where we kicked your ass."

           Kai flared up. "Kicked my ass, huh? From my memory, it was you who got the kicked ass!" He turned to his friends. "What the hell _are_ we doing here, anyways? We shouldn't be in places where certain bitches are whoring it up." 

           "Excuse me? Whoring it up?" Faith trembled in anger. "Unlike certain whores here," she looked pointedly at Mariah. "We don't go around fucking guys every day." 

           "So I fuck guys everyday?" the pink-haired girl who had her arms linked with Ray frowned and glared at Faith. "If I do…at least I have a guy to go fucking with, unlike you ugly bitches," she spat out. 

           "Hmph. Unlike you, we have better things to do then fuck ugly guys. But then, for a dirty tramp like you, I guess ugly guys are all you'll ever get." Faith smirked.

           "You bitch!" screamed Mariah. Running over, started punching Faith in the abdomen, and sliced her with a small razorblade

           "Get off of her, you mother-fucker!" out of nowhere, Aeris leaped up as Bryan grabbed Faith away from Mariah. Jumping up on Mariah, Aeris started to kick and punch her, as Ray moved in and started to pull Aeris away from Mariah. 

           Faith, who had struggled out of Bryan's grip, jumped in and she started shoving Ray out of the way. Kai, who had been watching all along, tripped her, kicked Aeris who had been coming, then turned and began punching Faith. 

           "Hiwatari! Don't touch Faith!" roared Bryan. He too, leaped onto Kai and as the two started fighting, the rest of the two gangs joined in, screaming, punching, and kicking.

           Pretty soon, the entire clubhouse was in chaos. Other gangs and various individuals jumped in. The building seemed to be coming down as outsiders flinched as the sounds of fighting filtered out. Quickly rushing out, the owner began calling the police. 

           As the fight was still thick, one could faintly hear the police siren, coming closer and closer. "Police!" screamed a random boy. 

           "Crap!" breathed Tala. As everyone began running out, Tala quickly hauled Oliver to his feet and looked over to where Kai was standing. 

           "Let's go!" he ordered them. The Shadow Strikers rushed out of the building, and as they were running down the street, they ran into the Dark Raiders who had seemed to be waiting for them

           "Kai Hiwatari…" came the hissing voice of Bryan Falkov. "We'll finish this tomorrow!" motioning to his team, the Dark Raiders swiftly and silently left the site.

*************

CC Queen O Death Destruction: Yea! The first chapter is completed!

MysticAngel4: (nurses aching fingers) And it was one LONG chapter. I don't think I've written a bigger chapter in my entire life.

CC Queen O Death Destruction: Same here….owie…

Bryan: Hiwatari…you touched Faith! I'll kill you! 

Kai: Hn. The bitch deserved it. I didn't do ANYTHING wrong.

MysticAngel4: Erm…guys? The first chapter is over. So you're not….allowed to fight.

(Both sweatdrop and back off) 

CC Queen O Death Destruction: I hope you guys enjoyed this. As we said before, we worked our butts off this thing. Remember, read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

Normal POV  
  
It was the next day at school and Bryan had yet to fulfil his promise to take care of Kai. The Dark Raiders were all in the same science class, so they had fun. The teacher, Ms Tate, was gullible, so she believed anything, but she was smart and well liked. The Raiders were having fun throwing things at the other gang members, and receiving looks that say 'I-hate-you- but-I-can't-do-anything-about-this-yet'. Ms Tate was talking about photosynthesis, when suddenly Faith spoke up. "Hey miss! I gotta go to the bathroom," Ms Tate's half moon glasses slid to the end of her nose and she pushed them up before replying, "Yes Faith, but hurry up and don't get into trouble." "Yea, whatever Ms." Faith said getting up and walking to the bottom of the class room. "Be back soon." She shouted across to Aeris. "Ok cuz." But as fate would have it, someone else needed to go too.  
  
"Hey, sir I'm going to the bathroom," "Righto Kai!" a man in his late thirties shouted a little over happy. Kai high fived Tala before exiting the indoor basketball court.  
  
In Balkov high there was only one set of two toilets, boys and girls. Blue met Crimson and a battle of words began. "Well, well if it isn't Bryans Hoe." "Excuse you Hiwatari, I am so not dating Bryan, but I do know that you have a crush on that new piece of Seaside Lane trash." He smirked. 'I would so love to remove that smirk from his face, or put it there permanently, and my switch would love to help too'.  
  
"Look who's talking about trash, you better look in a mirror before saying what others look like." Then he abruptly changed his facial expression to bogus shock. "O wait I forgot, neither you nor your cousin can afford a mirror." And with that Faith pounced tackling Kai to the floor and reigning in blows to his head, but then Kai pushed her off him, obviously he had the size advantage, and kicked her side. She grabbed his right leg and brought him to the floor, but he plainly booted her with his left leg, and it connected with her face. "Hn, you were just made uglier bitch!" he jeered. "Fuck you, asshole!" sending her right leg right into his groin area. Kai recovered quickly and sent a set of punches to her face both catching the lower side of her face. Suddenly Kai felt himself being pulled up, as did Faith. They looked up and saw the face of Principal Balkov.  
  
"You two know the school has a no fighting policy, so go do what you were doing before, then return to class." He yelled dropping his students, wanting both to stand up themselves. "Now, go about your business." "Fag" they both muttered simultaneously. They looked at each other, and went in separate directions.  
  
Kai, back to Phys Ed and Faith went to the bathroom. 'I so fucking hate that damn Hiwatari, thinks he's so tough. And damn Balkov to, he's just a pervert. I'm so gonna get Kai back for this.' Faith thought, returning to Science.  
  
And unluckily enough for her Ms Tate was finished her lecture and noticed Faith when she came in. "Faith Roskov! Were you in trouble again?" Faith looked around and her eyes fell on Bryan, who looked more pissed than ever. 'Loser. Thinks I can't take care of my goddamn self!'  
  
"No, Judy," Faith replied sarcastically as many gasps were heard throughout the classroom. Not many students had the nerve to call a teacher by there first name, "I did this to myself, it's a new look." The whole class erupted into laughter, while Judy's face turned a deep red. "Go sit down! Now!"  
  
"Yea, yea, yea" was her reply as Faith casually strolled back to her seat. It was then that she noticed the ache in her ribs. 'Stupid fuckin Kai,' "Faith, what happened?" Michael asked, playing with his baseball in his hands. 'Hm, dare I tell him the truth?'  
  
"Yea Faith," Bryan's voice came, "what happened?" Anyone could see Bryan was seething with rage. "I ran into Hiwatari outside, N.B.D. We got into a scuffle and came back." Aeris was looking royally pissed off, "Don't worry Aeris, I kicked him in the nuts. Hard." She smirked at this. 'Now he won't be fucking all those trampy whores now.' Aeris thought. An idea suddenly came to Bryan.  
  
"Hey Faith, how about I take you out to the movies tonight, to make you feel better?" Michael, Johnny and Spencer snickered, Aeris looked at Faith with an 'I-told-you' look and Faith herself was shocked. Aeris had told her that night after the fight last night that Bryan had a crush on her, but she had refused to believe it till now.  
  
"Um. I'd love to Bryan." Bryan looked like the happiest man on earth. "But Aeris and I are." Faith's eyes darted along the walls, looking at the many posters, she had to find an excuse not to go. "Going to get a check up from our local Gp. Isn't that right Aeris?" Faith said quickly while kicking her younger cousin under the table. "Yea, sorry Bryan, girls only ya know?" his smile dropped into a frown of distaste,  
  
"Yea, yea." Johnny was smirking like a demon. He loved to shit stir, and this was a golden opportunity. "Faith, Aeris who did you guys have sex with?" this caught all of the Dark Raiders attentions. "What the fuck do you mean Johnny?" Aeris spat. 'Trouble stirring little bastard is up top something.'  
  
"I thought the reason girls went to their Gp was for pregnancy and STD tests? And to have those, you have to have had sex." 'Shit! Didn't think of that. Damn that little bastard' Faith and Aeris exchanged worried glances. "Class, take out your science projects. You have ten minutes to work on them." Faith and Aeris stood up and instantly went to get their project. The project was about the affect of fire on humans, a low grade experiment, but they found a way to make it entertaining thanks to Ms Tate.  
  
Flashback  
  
It had been three months ago, and the class had chosen projects to do. All minus the trouble makers at the back. They never did the assignments on time, or at all, but she would try to make them this time. "So have you decided what you are going to do?" "Nah, we told ya already ya dumb broad, we ain't doin the class projects." Johnny had said, but Faith and Aeris didn't take to kind to this, as each slapped him on the back of the head.  
  
"Yea, I agree with Johnny" Michael said soon covering his head "You're lucky we're even here." Said Bryan with a bored look on his face "Yes, well, how about you do The Affect of Fire on Normal People?" she reasoned. "Does that mean we can set people on fire?" Ms Tate had sweat dropped, as had everyone else,  
  
"No Spencer, but you can make dolls and burn them." Aeris smirked. "That sounds cool Ms, can we name them?" "If you want." "Cool, I got dibs on the name Kai!" Aeris had shouted, everyone else decided the names and they were off.  
  
End Flashback  
  
"Faith, give me your lighter" Johnny shouted. "Sorry Johnny I don't have it." "What the hell are you girls useful for then?!" Aeris slapped Johnny and Faith kneed him in the gut. "We're useful for that!" Faith says. "Class, class no fighting!" Judy shouted, but was never heard, as the bell rang, symbolising lunch for the Dark Raiders.  
  
When Kai arrived back at Phys Ed, he was pissed off with everyone. "Hey Kai, what took ya so long?" Ray had asked. "That fucking whore bitch Roskov and I met on our way there." Everyone nodded in understanding.  
  
"So anyway, Tala, you up for hanging with us tonight?" Kai asked, changing the subject. "Yea, sure. Where we hanging?" Kai smirked. "We're gonna hang at Riverton View." "Isn't that the poor side of town?" asked Mariah. "Yes, but who said you were coming Mariah?" Kai asked. He honestly didn't like that Mariah didn't stay with her own group. 'The bitch has no damn loyalty'. Mariah looked at Ray with pleading eyes. But Kai looked at Ray with, 'No' eyes. Ray knew which to choose.  
  
"Sorry Mariah, you can't but I'll hang out with you later ok?" Mariah looked mad. "Whatever. Bye Ray" she growled as she stormed away to be with the other Hells Angels, who were all cheerleaders. "Thanks a lot Kai," Ray muttered. "Hey! When you're in a gang, the gang comes first!" Tala shouted. Kai smirked.  
  
"That's the right idea Tala. You get the theory of a gang, anyway we're going to Riverton to hang out, Bryan said he wanted to settle something, so we're gonna." The gym teacher walked over, and was angry for once, "Look alive boys! We're supposed to be running here, not gossiping." He was so gay. Everyone knew it. Suddenly the bell rang. "Ok, now go get changed, and I'll see you next time." "So, who's coming?" Everyone agreed, and we all left for lunch talking about anything.  
  
Faith and Aeris had decided to eat away from their usual spot on top of Bryan's car, and decided to eat on the bleachers in their oversized football field. "Hey Aeris, have you noticed how the school tends to favour sports? I mean the football pitch is where they spend the most money." Aeris' emerald eyes flowed over the football field, and stopped at a tangle of messy pink hair, tied up in a high ponytail.  
  
"Hey, yea, just like them." Faith snickered at the sight of them. It's obvious what they had just been doing. They strutted over to us, obviously full of themselves. "Hey Faith," Aeris whispered, slightly worried, "if they've been doing that, I got one question, where are their guys? I mean they wouldn't just leave in the thought to get some, or jump us." Faith nodded in agreement,  
  
"Better be careful." it wasn't unknown for a Shadow Striker to attack a girlfriends enemy, hell, it had happened to Faith twice, and Aeris too. "Oh, look who's here, why aren't the trash eating with the other trash." Aeris shrugged casually, "I dunno, why aren't you eating with Kai?" Mariah looked suddenly pissed, as did the other Hells Angels, but Faith and Aeris remained calm. They weren't afraid of Mariah. Mariahs vain was popping out of the middle of her forehead and she started screaming  
  
"How dare you talk to me like that? Do you even know who I am?!" Aeris continued by saying "Oh My God Faith, Look Who It Is!" Mariah started smiling, becoming even fuller of herself. Aeris shot Faith a look, and Faith caught on quickly.  
  
"Ooh my God, Yea Aeris. It's the Queen of the Bitches!" "Hn. You guys are a little out of your territory ain't ya?" a voice snickers from behind. It's joined by many grunts, which could mean only one thing. Faith and Aeris were surrounded by The Shadow Strikers.  
  
"Well have a few of your members ran away in fear, or are you just two," he took a step closer to Aeris "little" another step "lost" and another, which placed him face to face with a very pissed off Aeris. "Raiders?" "No our group isn't getting smaller Hiwatari, but I can tell you at least two things that are." Kai was smirking his flawless smirk, happy his closeness was giving Aeris great discomfort. "Oh really? And what are they?" it was now Aeris' turn to smirk, she was not happy with the closeness that her and Kai were sharing, but she was since Kai just walked into her trap.  
  
"Your brain for one, then there's your dick." Another set of male voices started laughing and Aeris and Faith almost sighed in relief, the Dark Raiders had finally came. "Hey Marle bitch, how would you know how big Kais dick is, unless your using it?" Tala asked confidently. He had to impress Kai. I had to be the second in the gang. This meant, getting Ray out of that position. Hey don't get him wrong, he only had one problem with Ray, and that was that he was willing to give up the gang for Mariah. And Tala didn't like it. His eyes lingered over to Marles cousin. Why hadn't she exploded yet? She was being unnaturally quiet. Until now.  
  
"Oh yea? And how do you know what Kais dick looks like? Have you been looking?" Was that bitch was calling me gay?! "Nah," Kai said "she'll have been to busy looking at Bryans, if he has one that is." The Shadow Strikers started laughing at this. Bryan blushed slightly and Faith exploded even more "WHAT THE FUCK DO I HAVE TO DO TO GET THIS THROUGH YOUR FUCKING THICK SKULLS!!! I AM NOT DATING BRYAN!" all eyes turned to Faith.  
  
"Damn you stupid bitch your too loud." Tala said taking his hands off his ear. "Why you." and with that Faith charged at Tala. They exchanged a few blows, before being pulled off of each other, by none other than principal Balkov.  
  
But Tala didn't see who it was, and sent a fist flying straight into his jaw. Principal Balkov dropped both Tala and Faith. All of the other gang members had split, except Kai, and Aeris, who were glaring holes through each other.  
  
"You two report to my office.now!" Balkov shouted, "And you two" he said turning his attention to Kai and Aeris when he saw Faith and Tala leave to go to his office "No fighting." "Yes sir" they both said in tow. As soon as Balkov had disappeared from view Kai spun around and the dissing war between Kai and Aeris continued.  
  
Faiths POV  
  
That new striker and I had walked to Balkovs office in silence. Apart from the glares we gave each other. I can't believe everyone thinks Bryan and I are dating, I mean this is a new guy, and even he thinks we're dating. Damn that's sick.  
  
"Thanks a lot bitch, now on my second day of school, I'm gonna get in shit." "Oh don't worry, you're a fucking Seaside Drive kid, you won't get in any trouble. Fucking free loaders." He looked puzzled for a moment then pissed off "What the fuck do you mean free loaders? You and your gang are the ones who got in here for free."  
  
Ya know something? I could have argued with him. I could have fought with him, right here and now. But I didn't. I was aware of how the system of this school worked so I sat down in the hard plastic chairs, sighing. "Whatever. You obviously don't know shit. But you'll see." He merely growled and followed suit, only sitting in a chair on the different side of the room.  
  
Hm, I wonder if Kai is seeing this guy. EW! Wait why the hell did I just think that? I'd seen guy/guy couples before, but what was different about this couple. You know what?! I don't give a shit! "Hey, you punched Balkov in the face, right?" he nodded. Hn, he'll get away with it. Balkov walked in after ten minutes of silence.  
  
"So we had ourselves another little fight Faith? That's the second one today; you're excluded for one week. Get your stuff and get out!" she smirked, the look on this guys face was priceless, idiot. "Whatever." I turned around and left. Or so they thought. I hid outside in the hall; I wanna hear what happens to him.  
  
"Well, well, Tala, only here two days and already in a fight? Can't say I blame you though, Faith provoked you, and you attacked back, but you hit the principal, so for that, you get one hour detention, this Friday. Is that ok for you?" THAT BASTARD! How dare he treat us differently! Bastard. I fucking hate that guy. I noticed Tala nodding his head and heading for the door, but he never saw me because I quickly headed to get my stuff, and leave school. Hey at least one good thing came out of this. One week free vacation.  
  
Normal POV  
  
Back On the football pitch Kai and Aeris were still arguing with each other. But now it was about two people caught in the middle, Faith and Tala.  
  
"Thanks to your slutty cousin, bitch, he just got in shit." Kai yelled. "Excuse me, my slutty cousin? What about your gang of wannabes? You bastard. Besides, you know that Balkov will treat her like shit, and as for your shitty striker? He'll get away, as if it was nothing." Aeris shouted back, twice as pissed as Kai was. And Kai scowled because he knew she was right, but hey, served the bitches right. Besides he wouldn't admit she was right.  
  
"Shut up. You wouldn't know, would you? So shut up fuckin trap hole Marle, coz it's good for nothing." "And we both know that if my hole is good for nothing, then your dick is worse then nothing." They continued to glare at each other before a hand broke their view from each other.  
  
"Hey cuz, listen we need to talk, away from certain trash. Oh Hiwatari wait! Your little boyfriend told me to tell you to meet him in the janitor's closet for a quick kissing session!" both girls started laughing, as Kai stalked away, this wasn't over. He would make that bitch Marle pay. Aeris turned round to Faith, "So what happened." She made a funny face.  
  
"Justice sucks. I was gonna go get something to eat since lunch was ruined, wanna come with?" Aeris nodded, she was starving. "Sure, let's go."  
  
The night sky was dark and mysterious, just the way Aeris like it. She was kicking at pebbles, thinking back to today. That Hiwatari had been such a bastard! She was starting to get angry just thinking about him.  
  
It was one of those rare moments when others saw Aeris Marle alone, just herself, with no one else lingering around her. She had seen that Faith had gotten home safely, and had checked that the others were also in some other hangout, safe, and away from those stupid Shadow Strikers. It seemed that nowadays, even more so than before, the two gangs were clashing into each other more and more. Perhaps it had to do with that red-headed Striker: Tala. For a particular reason, she felt that Tala and Faith were always, always arguing with each other. Why?  
  
Aeris sighed. Before Tala had come, the Dark Raiders and the Shadow Strikers had somewhat respected each other's grounds and stayed away, but ever since, their old rivalry seemed to have sprung up again. That bastard. He had probably come from his old rich neighborhood just to torment them.  
  
She kicked at a pebble. Rather hard, for it sliced through the air, cutting the wind, before hitting the wall of an abandoned factory with a loud clunk. That was a lot for a small pebble to do.  
  
Kai Hiwatari squinted through the tinted windows of his blue jaguar convertible. (Mystic: Oo rich boy!) Was that Marle who went past his car? A second look told him she was. However, where was Roskov? Unusual Marle and Roskov were nearly never seen without each other. Kais face formed into a cynical smirk. He'd have some fun tonight and show Marle she couldn't beat him.  
  
Quietly parking his car (The blue jaguar convertible) Kai slipped out. (From the really, really, really expensive leather seats. ^o^) He could see Marle slipping through the shadows, and started to follow her.  
  
Aeris stiffened. She could hear someone behind her or was it just her imagination? She spun around, and her emerald eyes flashed into the night, probing the corners for a sign of her stalker. None whatsoever. Maybe she really was going crazy. Aeris mentally chided herself and walked on.  
  
"Funny you should be so deaf and so blind, Marle." Spoke up an ice-cold voice. She whirled around, and there stood the lone figure of Hiwatari, smirking at her. Oh god. This was not exactly Aeris ideal place to be. Here she was, surrounded. On three sides were brick walls, and Kai blocked the exit. Why the hell did she have to stroll into here, out of all places? Sometimes, her stupidity surprised her.  
  
"And are you that stupid? You should never go into places that your enemies can hurt you" his voice lowered. "Especially, if you've pissed off that person earlier. People want revenge, you know?"  
  
Aeris ground her teeth. Damn Hiwatari. He was just trying to freak her out with all that psychology crap. "Oh right, like you scare me SO much, Hiwatari. You think I'm falling for that 'enemy' crap?" she sneered, "Think again, you gay fag, because today, you're going to be leaving with a broken leg, several bruises, and a large scar. You really want that?" Kai smirked, and strode closer. Aeris backed up, glaring.  
  
"Aeris Marle you know you could never do that to me. I'm stronger than you, and you don't have the guts. You don't have what it takes to be a gang member, Marle." He advanced more and more, with each word, and Aeris bristled.  
  
"Don't come near me. You stink, and your face is burning my eyes, you ugly freak. Get away from me!" Kai grinned. She was getting desperate, he could tell. Her eyes darted from him to the exit, and she kept biting her lip. Revenge was definitely sweet.  
  
"Really? And I thought myself flawless" he was only a foot away from her now. "But how would you know about ugly, Marle? Wait I know. You do have a mirror, I presume."  
  
"Fuck you!" Aeris was close to exploding, which was something that never happened. She was always cold, calm and collected, and Kai almost backed in surprise. He had the upper hand right now, but who knew what Marle was capable of when she was pissed? She was dangerous enough as it was when she was normal.  
  
"No I don't like fucking myself. But what about you?" He stepped up, and Aeris, walking backwards, hit the wall with a thump. Kai grinned, and then crossed the border, right close to her. His bangs lightly brushed her face, and he had an almost gentle look in his eyes, before it hardened into a harsh icy crimson. He grabbed Aeris and slammed her against the wall, making her cry out loud in pain, and chips of brick crumble off. Aeris was breathing heavily, and a small trickle of blood was running down her forehead.  
  
"How does it feel, Marle to know pain?" he snarled. He leaned in closer to her, until their noses touched. His eyes showed cruel humor, and hers showed pain, hatred, and fear. Kais lips curled up in a slight smirk. He leaned in even more, so that her face was buried in his bangs, and he whispered in her ear. "How does it feel to know Marle that you're gonna be raped?" 


	3. Chapter 3

Introduction by: Merodi Well here it is, the third chapter of Torn By Blood. It would have been out sooner, if I had been able to get my lazy fingers moving! ^-^ But finally, it's here! A couple of notices: firstly, would like to say that my name has changed from MysticAngel4 to Merodi, Merodi sounds so much better. Secondly, if anyone really dislikes the OC profiles, and all those other *unnecessary* info on the front chapter, we apologize, sincerely. We did mean it for the best, though. Also, CC and I have stories in our own separate accounts you know, at least one Beyblade story each, and we would value some of your advice on those stories! So please, if you can, check them out! Arigatou minna-san! You guys are probably wondering whatever happened to the Beyblading don't worry, it DOES exist, and today, you'll finally see! Also, there might be a little well, a lot of OOC-ism in the story. I try to keep them -all of them- in character as much as possible, but hey, this is an AU fic after all, and for different settings, different personalities may apply, as long as it's not too drastic. If you don't like all the OCC- ness going on, please, try to understand. Thanks! ^-^ I decided that a short introduction by whoever wrote the chapter would be good, so starting from today, intros! In this chapter, some pretty enticing Faith-Tala scenes happen, *wink* be warned for some heavy swearing, Tyson and the others will get somewhat introduced¡¦ And whatever did happen to Kai and Aeris? ------------- Chapter 3 ------------- "How does it feel, Marle to know pain?" he snarled. He leaned in closer to her, until their noses touched. His eyes showed cruel humor, and hers showed pain, hatred, and fear. Kais lips curled up in a slight smirk. He leaned in even more, so that her face was buried in his bangs, and he whispered in her ear.  
"How does it feel to know Marle that you're gonna be raped?" ---------------  
Aeris couldn't help it. She screamed. Her scream was shrill, piercing the night air and Kai groaned. Damn bitch was certain to make more trouble.  
"Shut up!" he grit his teeth and slapped her. The slap resounded through the alleyway, and Aeris would have crumpled, had Kai not been throttling her, gripping even tighter on her neck.  
She choked. How was this all happening to her? Kai wasn't going to rape her Kai wasn't going to rape her Kai wasn't going to rape her! Right?  
Her breath sharply caught in her throat as she felt his lips gently bumping on her neck. Oh god, oh god, oh hell no! Fuck no! This wasn't right, and they both knew it! Why the fucking hell was Kai doing this to her?  
"Kai?" He whipped around. Behind them was the figure of Tala! He was standing there, car keys in hand, mouth open in sheer shock. His eyes showed confusion, and as Tala looked into Aeris¡¯ petrified eyes, he knew what would have happened a minute later.  
"Kai man, don' t do it. You know its wrong." Tala took a step closer. "C'mon. Leave her and let' go. She ain't worth your time, that piece of shit."  
Wordlessly, Kai slammed her head onto the brick wall. As Tala's eyes widened, he let go of Aeris, and her figure slumped down on the floor. Kai started walking towards Tala.  
"Let's go then," he told him. Tala obeyed, and walked behind Kai, hands shoved in his pockets, still confused.  
"Hey, Kai you weren't really gonna rape her, were you?" Tala questioned. He was surprised when he heard Kai snicker.  
"Heh, rape her? Hell no. It's called freaking the enemy out. Letting him, or in our case, her, know that no supposed bad-ass can beat us. Fuck, she's gonna be so scared, she'll wet her shitty pants should she come a meter towards us." Kai was in a good mood, but that was soon to be disintegrated.  
The two were closer to Kai's car, and they could see, even from that distance, that it had been trashed. Kai frowned as he reached it. "Damn! My fucking car!" he snapped. The car window was smashed, the leather seats were ripped open, and the roof was dented. "Fuck it now I'm gonna have to get a new one." Kai sighed, then turned towards Tala. "Remember," he said, turning towards Tala. "Tomorrow, come to the area where the Dark Raiders usually hang out. I'm dying to see their reaction." Tala nodded, and Kai stepped into his car.  
"Don't forget!" with that, Kai clicked his radio on, turning on loud heavy metal, and drove off.  
Tala wordlessly started jogging over to his car. It wasn't that Kai was doing anything wrong, but something at the back of Tala's head still jolted at the thought of Kai doing that to Aeris. Somehow, he felt sort of sorry for her. Also, the fact that Kai seemed to consider it as nothing; it was almost scary. ----------------  
Faith was having a fucking bad time. First, her mom began bitching, and as Faith bitched back, her mom had grabbed an empty wine bottle and chucked it towards her head. Faith had narrowly dodged it, but as it smashed into the wall behind her, some of the glass had sharply ran into her skin. She had given her mom the finger, flung a few of the glass bits at her, and had run into her room. Now, wincing, she pulled one out, and thrust it out of the window.  
Also, where the fuck was Aeris? She had said that she was going out for a walk an hour ago. What the hell? Even this was too long for Aeris, what if she had been jumped on by the Shadow Strikers? Faith chuckled. Aeris, getting caught off guard? Laughable.  
But then again, it was possible. Aeris, however tough she was, was still a girl. Crap. What if she really was?  
Faith, suddenly afraid for Aeris, quickly grabbed her jacket and stomped out of her room. Ignoring her moms bawling, she ran out, and began running. Not knowing where Aeris was, she was running on pure instinct only.  
She came into a deserted parking lot was that Hiwatari's jaguar? Maybe she should trash it, just incase. Quickly grabbing a broken beer bottle, Faith slid over, and with a strident crashing sound, his car window was broken. Slamming on the roof of vehicle with her fists, she grinned, and when she was satisfied, she began jogging the other way.  
She was startled, and slipped when she heard someone scream. As she got back up, trembling, she wondered; was that Aeris?  
Yes! it was. It was! Oh fucking no! What the hell did Aeris do, to get her into that amount of shit?  
Faith started running. Her feet pounding on the ground, her heart began thumping wildly, but all the while, she was repeating the same question inside her head. 'What the hell is happening to Aeris?'  
She nearly screamed herself, when a red mustang zipped past her. Holy fuck the guy most definitely did not pass his driving test! She began cursing the driver, oblivious to the fact that she herself was running on the road.  
She ran right past a deserted alley, then stopped in her tracks. Wide- eyed, she turned around, and slowly walked back towards the entrance.  
There, in the back, was the crumpled body of Aeris. Faith gasped.  
"Aeris!" --------------  
Ray was storming down the road, angry because he had just been informed that Mariah had gone out with Devon. God she was doing that to him because of the whole incident at school, when Kai had forced him to say no to her. Damn him! Now his girlfriend was pissed at him, he had no clue where the rest of the gang was, and he was wandering around like a loser. The least he could have done was bring his fucking car. Hell, why hadn't he though of that earlier?  
Devon and Ray had been enemies ever since anyone could remember. Ray had triumphed over him earlier, becoming Kai's friend, where Devon hadn't. Not that he had never tried. But the thing was, Devon failed, and Ray succeeded.  
Mariah knew about this whole rivalry thing of course. That probably was why she had chosen Devon out of all people to go out with. Heh. No matter. He'd have her so won over by tomorrow, that Mariah would be begging to go out with him again.  
Ray fingered his Beyblade inside his pocket. As he joined Kai's gang, he found less and less reasons to use his blade, and he had to admit, he was beginning to miss Driger, gangs weren't meant for Beybladers. Everyone he knew, even Kai had a Beyblade, and many had bit beasts but the puzzling thing was that.  
It was Kai who always found an excuse to not battle, but then it was Kai who was truly the best, except for that kid, Tyson Granger. Although he was a living food fanatic, was lazy, never completed homework -which was also true for everyone else- and wasn't even part of a minor gang, that guy was practically unbeatable. He was the only living person to have beaten Kai in a battle.  
So that was why even though Tyson wasn't even in a gang, everyone respected him at least a little bit, and no one ever jumped on him, in fear that he'd kick their ass in Blading. Tyson, the Seaside Tournament champion.  
Before gangs were formed, Beyblading had been the top priority here, it had been the top priority everywhere! A tournament was held here, every year, and until two years ago, Kai had been the reigning champion. That was, until, from virtually nowhere, Tyson had popped up, and had proceeded to beat him, and Kai, in the competition. When Kai had lost, he had sort of made to himself a vow of Non-Blading, and created gangs. Others seemed to have had picked up on that, and had shoved their blades away, only to pick up a gun. How Kai was respected that much by all the others and was always followed was barely a mystery to Ray. Kai was so intimidating, and so commanding. Everyone followed him, because whoever Kai thought was an idiot, everyone thought the same way.  
You could still see the occasional kid in the streets Blading, and Tyson was still some sort of a star to many. The Spiked Demons, a minor gang, consisted of Beybladers, none of them were truly gangsters. They were just some people considered a gang, but in reality, they were just a group of guys, all carrying around blades. Sure, Max Tate, the leader, had a nickname and had created a gang symbol, but what kind of a gang leader always went home by 8:00? Usually, you could see them, Tyson, Max, Kenny -the Beyblades expert- and the others hanging around in a bunch, a ripcord sticking out of their pockets, loudly discussing Beyblading skills and techniques.  
"Ray!" he heard his name being called and turned around, to be greeted by the sight of Kai's head sticking out of his, dented, smashed up car. What the hell? Since when was Kai riding around in busted cars? He decided not to question him. "What are you doing, walking around here? It disgraces the name of the Shadow Strikers." He beckoned for Ray to come into his car, and Ray did.  
"What were you doing?" Ray sighed.  
"Visited Mariah."  
A small pause was evident to tell Kai that Ray had been dejected, and the cunning bitch had probably gone out with some other guy, to show Ray. Kai sighed. What did Ray see in her? Kai had managed to convince himself that she wasn't that bad a person, but she was nothing above that.  
"And what were you thinking about? I mean, it's not everyday I see you walking around with your face so serious. You must have been thinking hard." Ray nodded.  
"Actually, Kai, I was thinking about Beyblading." Ray knew that it was a dangerous subject to touch upon, because Kai was still a little sensitive about that subject. He had a hell of an arrogance. Being defeated by Tyson had probably been the most humiliating thing in the world to him, and Ray sure did not choose today as a day to get knocked out. Kai was probably upset already, but heck, he had already said it so¡¦  
"Beyblading? Funny you should mention that. I mean, I had nothing I wanted to do more than have a good Beybattle with someone for the past couple of days. I thought of going to Granger but couldn't find him anywhere. Coincidence? I don't think so."  
Ray drew a breath. Kai didn't seem normal, usually he would have been pissed about anyone talking about Beyblading, let alone carrying around a launcher. But he was weird today. had something happened? He decided to not question, should Kai's good mood wear off.  
The secluded park road was not a wise road to take, but Kai, feeling the need of a short cut, took it anyway. Just as they were going into a more surrounded part of the area, someone just happened to run right by the car, causing Kai to swear foully and suddenly hit his breaks. The car screeched, but halted, all the same. Kai slammed his door open and jumped out, and Ray followed suit.  
"Why the fuck did you do that, you crazy bastard!" he yelled. Kai continued to glare angrily, and as his garnet eyes penetrated the darkness, a lone figure stepped out.  
Ray was also searching for the person, and as the figure came closer, his eyes narrowed. Bryan Falkov.  
"A pleasure to meet you, Hiwatari, in the middle of the night," he drawled on. "And I see you have Kon with you! Lovely. It'll make this even more interesting, I wager." Bryan smirked, and as he snapped his fingers, others came jumping out of the bushes, and soon, the two were surrounded.  
"How the hell did you know I was gonna be here?" Kai questioned. Bryan smirked. "A touch of my genius, I'm sorry to say. I saw your car in the distance, and knew you were going to have to pass through here. So I got the people who were with me to hide, and ran across your car, to distract you. You just had to step out and confront me, didn't you? I knew you would. If you had just driven past, you wouldn't be in this situation. So basically, this is all your fault, Hiwatari."  
Ray looked sideways at Kai. His face was dark, and his eyes were flashing. "So what's your whole point, Falkov? Just to get back at me for suspending your precious Roskov whore? Of course you are. That moronic bitch could never stay away from you too long, eh?"  
Bryan glared. "Never call Faith a bitch, Hiwatari. My, you really are brilliant, aren't you? Still having the guts to diss my gang member, while being surrounded by a dozen of my allies."  
Ray spat on the floor. "Falkov, the only reason Kai's calling Roskov a bitch is simple. She is a bitch. You keep denying it, but what's the use? Everyone else already knows." Kai grinned.  
"If you have a problem with me, my reply is, Beybattle. I haven't smashed a blade in a while, and your Falborg is seriously crying out to be demolished." To everyone's surprise, Kai took out a Beyblade. Blue, with the insignia of a phoenix emblazoned on the tiny bit piece.  
"What?" A small snigger starting in Bryan's throat slowly erupted, turning into a roaring laugh, which was quickly picked up by the others (Not Ray and Kai). Soon, the little vicinity was ringing with heavy laughter. "You, out of all people, still Beyblade Hiwatari? It's a kid's game! Fuck, I thought I knew you better than that! Ah; I know what this will lead to. You're planning to beat that Granger kid, and you want to take back your title, isn't it!" Bryan shot a nasty smile towards Kai. "Ha, being beaten by that boy was so disgraceful; I almost feel sorry for you." Kai flicked his blade upwards, and as he caught it, he stuck his arm out. "Heh don't jump to conclusions, Falkov. I merely miss Blading a little, that's all. Not to mention the thrill of seeing a kid cry over his trashed blade." Kai smirked. "So get this. It's either a Beybattle and you get a chance to run back home, or I kill you. Which one?" He could see Bryan's eyes scrutinizing him. Falkov, like himself, was too proud. He'd never back out of a challenge thrown to him by his main rival.  
"Fine. If Beyblading is what you want, then Beyblading will be how I kick your ass. I'm doing you a favor, you know, by Blading."  
A cold, determined shadow passed through Kai's garnet orbs, and the ghost of a smile flickered on his face. "Right." ------------------  
Tala didn't know why he was standing outside Roskov's house, but here he was, staring at the small building, confusion written over his face. Why was he here? He had better things to do and better places to go. Part of him told him to go back to his car and drive away. He didn't have a single reason to be here, and did he want to look stupid in front of Roskov or Marle? Nope.  
However, one small side of him was nagging for him to knock on the door, for no apparent reason whatsoever. Tala let out a frustrated sigh. This *angelic* side of him would be his downfall.  
He rapped on the door. Taking a few steps back, he heard a slow thudding coming closer, and the door swung open. A tall, thin woman with an air of drunkenness around her came into view, and as her eyes blearily wandered around and landed on him, they narrowed.  
"Who are you, and what do you want? If you're here to sell some ratty coupons, I'm not interested." Before Tala could open his mouth, the lady butted in. "Oh, and I don't do no shitty fundraising either."  
"I'm here to see Rosk- Faith. Aeris too, if she's here please." Despite the woman's ill manners, he decided to be polite. For now, that was.  
She gave him one more suspicious look before turning her head around. "Faith! Get your ass down here! There's someone to see you!" she screeched. It was all Tala could do not to wrinkle his nose and block his ears. God, that sound was dreadful. Pure dread.  
"Fuck it, mom!" hollered a voice from above. Tala recognized it as the voice of Roskov. "I can't go down! Aeris is hurt, goddamit! Who the fuck is it, anyways?"  
The woman, whom Tala now identified as Roskov's mom turned back and ran her eyes over his face. "Some guy with red hair!" she concluded. With that, she banged the door closed.  
Tala was now left wondering whether to leave or to wait. He obviously had no clue as to whether or not Roskov was actually coming down, but as he turned to go, he heard the door being pushed open.  
He turned around. There stood Roskov, dressed in an oversized, graying shirt, which came down to her knees. She gaped at him, before catching herself. "The hell? What the fuck are you doing here, Ivanov, and how the hell do you know my address?"  
He shrugged. "Saw you coming inside this place once, while I was driving around."  
"So then, why are you here?"  
"To see how Marle was doing," he answered simply. Faith grunted.  
"Aeris? Why the hell would Aeris be your concern?" Faith simply glared at him, and then, Tala saw it; a small tip of realization poking at her and her eyes widened. "You?" she breathed. "You fucking nearly killed her?!" Faith was going crazy. "You piece of shit!" she banged the door closed. Taking a step closer to Tala, a wild madness going across her eyes, she proceeded to rant on.  
"You went that low, Ivanov? Fuck it, I can't believe you and your goddamn gang! How the hell could you go on as to grab a helpless girl who's alone at night, and then nearly kill her like that? She could be disturbed for ages!" She snarled. "I'll kill you!"  
Faith leapt up into the air like an animal, and with a hiss drew her small knife out. Tala jumped out of the way, but Faith, seeing that he was going to move away, quickly grabbed his shirt. With a low growl in her lips, she pulled him and banged him onto a wall, knife positioned over his throat. Tala's wide crystal eyes stared at her.  
"Any last words?"  
"Listen to me, Roskov! I fucking saved Marle, and this is what you do to people that save your cousin?" He let out a sigh.  
She froze. "What?"  
He sighed, again. "I told you already, I saved her!"  
Faith backed a step away. "But." she swallowed. Struggling for words, she continued staring at the pale boy, who had begun to get off the wall, wincing and rubbing the back of his head. "You? you saved Aeris?" Still backing up, she slowly went to the front of her door.  
"That's what I said already, Roskov! I. Saved. Marle!" He seethed. "How many times does it take to get a simple sentence stuck into your thick head?"  
Faith, still wondering over what he had said, waved off the implied insult. "But that's impossible."  
Tala was still pissed. "What is?" he snapped.  
"That you, out of all the people, you, a Shadow Striker, saved a Dark Raider."  
He snorted. "Oh really. Then explain why Marle is at your house, resting or whatever the hell she's doing, and why I'm at your doorstep, telling you who saved her." He let out a frustrated noise. "What the hell was I thinking, anyways?!" he murmured. "Whatever. I'm fucking leaving"  
With that, he quickly whipped around and began striding towards his car, parked a couple of blocks away. Faith, staring at him, gave off one more confused look, and slipped inside. ------------------  
A fierce battle was going on, and although each opponent focused all their concentration solely on their blades, a war of words was brewing.  
¡°Hey Hiwatari, is it me, or has your skills dropped just a little notch?¡± Bryan smirked. His Falborg was attacking Kai's Dranzer mercilessly. Kai stood there, gritting his teeth, as he saw Dranzer get scratched by Falborg, but he couldn't call out his phoenix yet, not just yet. Not until Falborg was summoned. Besides, if his blade couldn't take a bit of this, he hadn't trained enough in the past.  
"Hang in there Dranzer!" he muttered. Bryan yawned.  
"Hmph. This is getting too boring, isn't it? Time to increase it by a little, Hiwatari" He sneered. "Falborg! Come out!"  
That was his fatal mistake. Kai had been saving up Dranzer's power, relying only on his blade to endure Bryan's attacks, while Falborg was busy destroying the blade, spending his energy.  
"Dranzer!" Kai shouted simultaneously. As the purple falcon, shrieking, rose out of his blade, the red phoenix rose in its majestic appearance, slowly, slowly, rising. The two fowls glared at each other, the hostility of their masters enticing them, and they began slamming into each other.  
"Fire arrow!" A triumphant laugh broke from Kai's lips, as his bit beast began shooting fire at the defenceless falcon.  
Falborg let out a piercing scream, and almost at once, began vanishing inside his blade. A trademark smirk was gracing Kai's face, as he grinned at the pale-haired boy before him, standing aghast. Bryan's eyes darkened as his blade came to a stop, and clattered on the ground.  
Bryan slowly raised his eyes to meet Kai's triumphant ones, and as he snatched his Dranzer out of the air, Bryan trembled in anger. "Hiwatari!" he spoke. As he did so, he gripped a knife, and the slate-haired boy's eyes flickered, as he too, reached into his pocket.  
Almost at once, the two were on each other, punching, kicking, and slashing. Their knives were quickly covered in blood, and as the others, including Ray jumped in, one could see that Kai and Ray seemed to be losing.  
Seemingly going on for hours, it wasn't long until they heard the faint siren of the police¡.  
****************  
Kai scowled. They were in a dark, crowded cell, with all of them stuffed inside. It wouldn't be long before the police would free Ray and himself because of the money he promised them, but until that, he would have to wait in here, with Bryan Falkov and his other lackeys for cell mates. Fun. ------------------  
School. Faith had never liked school, but she dreaded it even more today, because of several reasons. Reason one, she was somewhat afraid to see Ivanov's face again, and two, it was because Aeris, who had always been anti-social, was even less talkative and wouldn't look at her. Three, she had received word that some of the Dark Raiders and Shadow Strikers had been in a brawl, and while those cheap Strikers got out by bribing the police, of course the Raiders were left behind, with nothing to bribe them with. At this moment, her entire gang, minus herself and Aeris, were sitting in jail.  
Shit. They'd be left alone, vulnerable. Faith knew that she and Aeris could defend themselves well against the Shadow Strikers, but what if they bribed people, like they always did, and got like, three dozen people? That would be very crappy.  
  
During lunch, Aeris mumbled an excuse and left, leaving Faith alone. The hell? Here she was, sitting alone at a table, looking like a loser for the entire world to see. Sure, everyone knew her as Faith Roskov, one of the members of the Dark Raiders, but seeing her alone and not knowing, they might think that she had gotten kicked out. God, where the hell was Aeris, anyways? A thought crossed her mind. Maybe Aeris was out scaring some people, to lift her mood. She smirked. "Might as well go find her and threaten some people, might make me feel better as well." ------------------  
Tala stopped in the hallway as he saw Aeris Marle coming towards him, her piercing eyes fixated onto his face. He gulped. What did she want? He hoped she wasn't about to punch him out because of Kai, but why would she kill him when it was Kai? Wait, wait, wait; kill him? O.O that was a scary thought, because Tala knew that out of anyone else, she would be the one to be able to kill someone.  
Tala's eyes slightly widened when Aeris halted in front of him. He had to admit, he was just a *tad* bit afraid of Marle.  
"Ivanov" Aeris¡' eyes lost the cold look, and she looked at him, an embarrassed look slowly creeping inside her eyes. "I, well, I want to thank you about yesterday so, well, thanks." She looked down, as Tala bit back a laugh.  
"Um, you're welcome I guess," who knew that Marle was capable of apologizing? Even just the way she was staring defiantly at the floor indicated that she seemed to never have apologized before.  
Nodding, she brushed past him, and stiffly strode down the hall. Tala, looking back, chuckled. Aeris Marle was interesting, definitely amusing at times. ^-^  
Still chuckling, he remembered his need for a bit of air. (the air in the school is stuffy I guess) Striding up to the door, he burst out and with a sparkling look in his eyes, he breathed deeply. Ah, fresh air.  
No one knew that Tala was interested in nature, and enjoyed it. He could take walks for hours, go bird watching, plant seeds, everything associated to the earth. Tala would be mortified if someone found out, this was his deepest, darkest secret. The thought of someone, especially someone like Faith Roskov finding it out, was terrifying.  
Well, speak of the devil. As soon as his mind echoed the name, Faith Roskov, she appeared, looking annoyed. Tala snickered. She had probably gone looking for Marle, who in turn, was probably looking for her. But why'd he have to meet her out here, in the parking lot, of all places? Geez, there was probably a special car around here somewhere, waiting for Roskov to hop in and squish him flat.  
Faith froze when her lingering eyes caught the site of Tala standing there, with an apprehensive look on his face. "Ivanov. How's you?" She mentally smacked herself for asking. Who cared how he was? Ivanov was probably the last person, other than Hiwatari, that she would actually care for. Now he was smirking, fuck this shit. He thought that she actually cared for him. Dumb prick.  
"Oh I'm fine, Roskov," said Tala, airily. "Thought I'm wondering why you're asking. I mean you, asking m-" Faith cut in.  
"Yea, whatever. I don't have time to listen to your trash. I'm busy." She was just about to brush past him, when he opened his mouth.  
"You sure about wandering around by yourself, Roskov? Kai's already pissed with being busted out yesterday. If I were you," his smile grew big. "I'd watch my back. For sure." He added that last part menacingly, and he could swear he saw her back off a little.  
"You" Faith spluttered. "Are you threatening me?" She glared. Tala, smirking took a step closer.  
"And if I am?" She was just about to give back a sassy reply, and to give him punch or two if needed, but was cut off by the deep voice of a male.  
"Hey Faith!" She spun around, and as she took a look at the boy standing before her, her eyes grew large.  
"Keli!?" -----------------  
Yes! Chapter three is finally finished! Special thanks to Violent K for submitting a character!   
Domo arigatou gozaimas for all the reviews we have received for the last two chapters¡¦ CC and I are really appreciating them, and happy that you enjoy this story! We¡¯re hoping for an early update, because some exciting things to happen for the next chapter! The big question at the moment is clear. Who is this mysterious Keli, and what is his exact relationship to Faith? Find out, in the next chapter of Torn By Blood!   
Well then, readers. Till next time.   
CC and Merodi 


	4. Chapter 4

Peoples hey, we're back with chapter 4, no point wasting on merriments, I'm sure y'all wanna find out who Keli is ^_~. (Once again thanks to Violent K, we luv ya!)  
  
"Keli?" Faith replied, uneasily.  
  
"Yea, it's me, you miss me?" he asked nonchalantly, walking over to Faith, and giving her a hug. He was oblivious to everything except Faith until he heard a snicker. "And who is that?"  
  
"A piece of Striker scum, and Hiwatari's new boyfriend I think." Faith replied easily  
  
"Fuck you, Roskov, you know damn well I don't do guys, and from Kais display last night, you should know he doesn't do guys either. He doesn't even do bitches like your cousin." Faith was growling low in her throat. And Keli, at the mention of Faiths cousin Aeris, and Hiwatari's name in the same sentence made him pissed of.  
  
"And what does that mean Striker?" Tala smirked, but decided to turn his eyes to Faith. Just watching her seethe made him happy. "Wouldn't you like to know? Who are you anyway?"  
  
"The names Keli. What were you saying about Aeris?" he was royally pissed off and wanted answers, and he would, if needed, kick the shit out of this guy to find out.  
  
"Welcome back, Keli, we thought well, we hoped we'd never see you again. I suppose we don't really welcome you back either." Kai walked out of his car, with Mariah, Ian and Enrique in tow.  
  
"Oh what? I'm so disappointed, Kai Hiwatari didn't miss me." Keli replied, his voice was dripping with venomous sarcasm. "But I'm even more disappointed that Ray isn't here. Tell me, where is he?" he smirked at this, but his voice was still sarcastic. Keli didn't even flinch when Kai started growling at him, which was a difficult feat.  
  
"He was put in the hospital by you stupid Dark Raiders!" Mariah screamed, pointing an accusing finger at Faith. "And you! It's all your fault! If you hadn't been going out with Bryan he'd never have tried to stab ray!!" she broke down sobbing. And Faith looked liked she'd spew.  
  
"Faith? Dating Bryan? Falkov?" Keli burst out laughing. "And Bryan stabbing Ray? Jeez, take away my credit." Faith turned her eyes to Keli, just like the present Shadow Strikers. "You were there Talim? I don't think so, I would have seen you." Kai concluded, folding his (Merodi: muscled.oh so muscled,) arms over his chest. His eyes were blazing. When had this ass got back into town? Or more specifically, why? Keli smirked.  
  
"Oh, I was at the back, but I saw you, Hiwatari. Tell me how long ago did Beyblading go out of style? About a century ago?" Keli burst out laughing, and Faith had to stifle a giggle. Kai scowled. He didn't like being insulted by trash like Talim.  
  
"It might have been out a century ago, Talim.but there's this thing called a Come Back. Right now...Beyblading is back in." now it was the Shadow Strikers turn to snicker. "Anyway, enough about Blading because we all know you can't afford a Beyblade so, tell me, how are you here? I mean, if you were there you would have been busted. And if the Dark Rejects were busted, how come Falkov and the rest of the you aren't here?"  
  
"My dad got us out. You know how my dad's a lawyer right? Well, he told the guards if they didn't let us out, yet they let you and Kon out, well, he'd have to take some legal action, against your grandfather too. Oh and some more bad news, when your in jail in the future, money will do you no good."  
  
Kai frown had intensified during the little story, not liking the fact he almost would have had his ass kicked if his grandfather found out he'd almost got him sued. Also the fact money had been his 'Get-Out-Of-Jail- Free' card and now it wouldn't work, pissed him off. "Oh so the once infamous Keli Talim has turned into a grass? Wow, isn't that a kick in the teeth?" Kai started. Keli remained unfazed.  
  
"Whatever, you guys started it, but hey, whatever ya know what I'm saying? You guys are a waste of precious time, so bye. Oh and send our most hate filled regards to Kon"  
  
Faith grabbed Keli and dragged him inside the school. "You were gonna start something that two raiders couldn't control." Keli was going to say something but Faith cut him off, "anyway, we gotta find Aeris, and then Bryan and the guys." Keli nodded and smiled.  
  
He was so desperate to see Aeris again. He wanted to see Bryan and the others again too, but Aeris was his real reason for coming back. He really liked her. After his dad hit the big time, instead of working with lowly people who probably deserved what they were about to get, he was working with rich people who probably deserved what they were about to get. And after getting a job at a law firm in Miami he was forced to go with his dad, even though now he was old enough to stay here now, he had made so many new friends and was in such a nice country, he didn't really want to stay. But he did want Aeris to go with him.  
  
But he knew she wouldn't. No, she couldn't. She couldn't leave Faith those two were to of a kind, a pair of people who no matter what wouldn't turn on each other. They would probably die for each other. I wish I had someone like that, everyone else, Bryan, Michael, Johnny, they'd let you be killed. But Aeris would give her life for Faith, and vice-versa. He figured that's why he liked her; Aeris Marle was more noble and loyal than anyone else.  
  
And while he and Faith were walking through the deserted hallways Keli walked straight into Aeris and she walked into him. They fell on top of each other and Faith started laughing.  
  
"Hey you guys, if you wanna do that, I'll keep an eye out for Balkov, I'm sure he wouldn't like to see you back Keli." Both blushed slightly until a tall evil looking figure walked up behind Faith.  
  
"And why wouldn't I want to se Keli here? But you on the other hand, I thought I suspended you until next Thursday?"  
  
Faith spun around glaring at Balkov defiantly, while Aeris and Keli jumped up and straightened themselves out. "You did, but I had to take Keli to see some of his old friends," Faith stated slyly, "and you never wanted to see Keli here before he moved away and graduated. Oh? Didn't you know that? He graduated high school around a month ago?"  
  
Faith looked at him, and when her back was to Balkov, she winked. He caught the drift easily,  
  
"Yea. I'm heading to college in a few months, Harvard as it is." He smirked, standing proud and tall. Balkov looked like a bomb had been dropped, "You graduated? Of course you did!" he quickly corrected himself, "I always knew you would." Faith snorted and Aeris made a vomit signal by sticking her tongue out and putting two fingers in her mouth. Boris scowled and growled, "As the case may be, faith get out of MY school, and Keli, it was nice seeing you back." He stated as he spun around and walked away. A few moments after he was gone, the three stared laughing, none stopping until they couldn't breathe.  
  
"He actually believed I graduated and I am going to Harvard? What an idiot!" Keli said, gasping every few moments. Aeris and Faith agreed, silently nodding their heads while catching their breath.  
  
"Keli, what did Hiwatari mean Kon got jumped? And what do you mean, you stabbed him?" Faith asked the comment from earlier eating away at her brain. Keli merely shrugged while Aeris looked puzzled.  
  
"There was a Beybattle," Faith and Aeris snickered "exactly, anyway, after Bryan lost-"  
  
"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa Hold up! Bryan lost? To Kai?" Faith shouted, shock clearly written over her face  
  
"Yes, and let me finish the story. Anyway, after the battle and Bryan lost, Bryan pulled out his knife and a knife fight ensued. During this knife fight Ray was going to stab Bryan from behind, so I went for him. Ray is in hospital and Bryan is around somewhere." Keli finished, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"Ok, so I say we go find Bryan, 'cause if he's alone, Hiwatari and Co. will be out for his blood. Yours too Keli." Faith and Keli nodded, agreeing with Aeris and they all started to make their way out of school, "Wait! Any of you guys got your cars?" Aeris asked, realising that after last night, she didn't want to walk anywhere. They shook their heads. "Shit!" 


	5. Chapter 5

CC Q.O.D: Sorry, it's been a while but we were at a loss for what to do.  
  
Merodi: I know, but here's chapter 5 and we'd like to thank our reviewers;  
  
SakuraAngel4eva Violent K Sakura-Hiwatari s Baby Bear Reran The angel of mercy Kiina Silvery Xanthia Sacria cookie crumbs Bookie1 Crazygurl-15  
  
We thank you all for supporting us ^-^ You rule!  
  
CC Q.O.D: Now, On with the fic!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The hospital room had been in an eerie silence for the past five minutes, no one knowing what to say. Not even Enrique. Suddenly Ray spoke up.  
  
"Kai, I want you to do something for me." Everyone turned to look at Kai, and Kai looked up from where he stood in the corner, his arms folded over his chest.  
  
"Sure Ray, what?" Kai asked, wondering that Ray might want.  
  
"I want you to get payback on those fucking Dark Raiders. I want you to teach them a lesson." Ray muttered darkly, before coughing.  
  
"We will, Ray, have no fuckin worries about that." Tala spoke up, and Kai looked at him and nodded. 'He's becoming quite the second man; Ray will have to watch out' Kai thought to himself smirking.  
  
"I have an idea," Mariah said, pure malicious in her voice, "and it'll teach all those Dark Raiders to watch their backs."  
  
Faith, Aeris and Keli finally found Bryan hanging out with the other Dark Raiders at Bryan's garage, drinking beers and smoking. Just like they usually did.  
  
"Keli? When the fuck did you get back?" Johnny asked, getting up from a car he was sitting on to approach his old friend.  
  
"Two nights ago, my dad and I are here for three months. I would have come out on the first night, but I had to unpack and shit." Keli replied, flashing one of his famous grins, the one that makes the 'popular' girls melt and giggle.  
  
"Yea, well thanks for being at the fight man, if it wasn't for you, I'd be in that hospital instead of Kon." Bryan said, extending his hand, and Keli took it, leaning in and clasping Bryan on the back. "Can you imagine Kon's nerve? Sneaking up on me? Who the fuck did he think he was?" Bryan spat, tossing his bottle away, sending it smashing into hundreds of small green shards.  
  
"Yea, what kind of 'man' would sneak up on someone? That's just weak." Aeris stated, folding her arms over her chest and leaning against the car.  
  
"Where were you two anyway?" Bryan asked the girls, taking a long drag on his cigarette. Aeris paled slightly, but it went unnoticed by everyone except Faith and Keli.  
  
"We were at my place, the bitch was pissin' me off so we went out and just hung out basically." Faith replied easily, grabbing a beer and hopping onto the cars bonnet beside Bryan. Michael made a noise and all the guys snickered.  
  
"Something funny?" Faith asked, her voice challenging anyone to start something. The boys all shook their heads or looked away, still letting out small snickers. "That's what I thought. So Aeris, are we still on for your place tonight? Mom's been on a bender and I don't wanna have to get another set of bottles thrown at me."  
  
"You could always stay at my place." Bryan offered, flipping his cigarette away. Keli rolled his eyes. When would Bryan get the hint? Faith.was.not.interested.  
  
"Nah, Bryan, it's cool, my mom said she could crash. You just have to wake up in the morning." Aeris said, noting the look Faith gave her. She also noted the sigh of relief that escaped her cousins lips.  
  
"Cool, I'll get my stuff then come over and we'll all hang, say 7ish?" Faith asked, and everyone agreed, "See ya then" with that Faith hopped off the bonnet gave Aeris a hug and started walking down the street, finishing her beer.  
  
What no one noticed was the Blue Jaguar driving past, or the four occupants watching the navy haired girl.  
  
Faith walked down the street, not really watching herself as she usually did, some of the alcohol settling in her brain. She was so fucking shocked and pissed, how dare Bryan? How dare he think she would ever sleep at his place? She angrily threw her bottle away, as well as her smoke, but soon she regretted throwing the bottle away as she saw a Blue Jag pulling up beside her.  
  
"Shit" she muttered "just what I fucking need." Faith muttered as she kept walking.  
  
"Hey Roskov," she heard one of them shout, she ignored him, she knew that Hiwatari, Ivanov, Chan and Pejanovic were behind her, now out of the car, and watching her, following her along the street.  
  
Chan and Pejanovic would be no trouble to her, they were weak, she could barely handle Kai though, and now in her state, she would never be able to hold her own. She didn't know the strength of the red head, but she guessed he was tough. She would be in trouble if they decided to fight her, and from what happened to Kon, she guessed that's what they had in mind.  
  
"Awe, are you going to ignore us?" she heard Kai jeer. She continued to ignore them and quickened her pace when she heard them quicken theirs. Suddenly the Shadow Strikers broke into a run, and Faith attempted the same, but they had already caught up with her. Suddenly she realised she was surrounded, one on each side of her. But was she going to take this beating without some resistance? Hell no.  
  
She turned to face Mariah, who was on her left and shoulder tackled her to the ground, and sprinted. Enrique stopped to help Mariah up but Tala and Kai followed Faith. 'She must pay.' Kais mind shouted at him, making him run faster.  
  
Or he did run faster, until he fell over a trashcan, which Tala had jumped over when Faith had aimed it at him. "Bitch!" Kai roared, picking himself up, the sound echoing through the dark ally. Kai smirked, she was trapped.  
  
Faith turned and noticed Kai was no longer following her, but the red head was. "Damn you're a persistent little lackey aren't you?" she yelled back, making sure to watch where she was going.  
  
"Save your breath for running Roskov!" was the reply she got, and she suddenly realised he was catching up.  
  
Faith heard the yell behind her and had a quick look, Kai was standing up and had yelled bitch at her, and when she saw the rage in his eyes it made her run faster.  
  
She almost sighed when she saw the wall up ahead of her, and as gracefully as a drunken person could, she jumped over it, only to find something that made her say shit.  
  
The rest of the Shadow Strikers were over there waiting for her, and she realised it had been a trap. Suddenly Tala hopped over the wall and landed right beside her, smirking and panting.  
  
Faith stood firm and tall, she had been caught, but she would not lose her pride. Not only hers, but the Dark Raiders as well. "Didn't think you could honestly get away now did you Roskov?" Tala sneered, leering at her.  
  
"I did, but I was obviously wrong, since you had to have people over here too." She spat back, giving icy looks to the red head. She loathed him already.  
  
"Yea, well, you're caught, and you're coming with us." Kai shouted, and then he also jumped over the wall, landing gracefully.  
  
"And what if I refuse?" Faith sneered. Every one of the Dark Raiders smirked as Tala pulled out a gun. Faith spun to Tala but was too late as the gun connected with her head and she fell into unconsciousness.  
  
Tala smirked as her eyes closed and she fell to the ground. That was easier than he had thought. "Kai, you're bleeding." Ian said as he looked at Kai, a trickle of blood running down his split lip. Kai wiped it away impatiently.  
  
"The bitch threw a trashcan at us." He replied shortly and Tala almost laughed. Kai hadn't wanted them to know he fell, and Tala wouldn't tell. Yet. Ian nodded and Enrique spoke up.  
  
"So what are we gonna do with her? Where we gonna take her?" he asked, rubbing his forehead then wiping his right glove on his pants.  
  
"We're gonna take her to Midnight." Kai replied. "So they can find her, and fear what we can do to them." Tala frowned; he hadn't heard this part of the plan.  
  
"Ain't that a little suspicious? Six Shadow Strikers in Raider territory?" he picked Faith up and waited on Kais reply, but it was a grunt which meant no arguments, she's going to the Dark Raiders club. Kai turned around and walked over to his car. "There are only five seats, and the whore will need the back, so we bring three people. I'm going." Kai stated, opening his car door.  
  
"I'm going!" Mariah yelled and jumped in the passenger's side. Kai gave her a look and sighed, then turned to Tala. "You're coming too right Tala?" he asked and Tala nodded getting into the back with Faith, resting her head on his lap and closing the door.  
  
"We're ready." And the car drove off to Midnight.  
  
Aeris called Faith to tell her that she and her mom were going out and she should come early, when her mother answered on the other end.  
  
"Who the fuck is it?" Jemmas voice screeched, Aeris guessed she just woke up from a drink related nap  
  
"Is Faith there?"  
  
"No, she's not came home yet, who the fuck is it?" she asked again, wanting to know who was calling.  
  
"It's Aeris, your niece." Aeris felt weird saying that, but she had to lest her aunt start bitching at her for that.  
  
"Ah Aeris, how is your mother? Send her my love won't you?" Jemma replied. Aeris rolled her eyes at her aunt but then remembered what she had said about Faith.  
  
"I will, but what do you mean Faith hasn't been home yet? I saw her about half an hour ago."  
  
"Like I said, it isn't home yet and hasn't been." Jemma snapped. Aeris was worried, worried for her cousins safety and whoever has her. Bryan's gonna flip when he finds out.  
  
"Thanks Aunt Jem, I'll talk to ya later! Bye!" and Aeris hung up the phone and bolted out the door.  
  
"Wake up!" a voice shouted and Faith blearily opened her eyes. She saw Mariah standing above her, smirking, Hiwatari sat on a stool behind Mariah and Tala leaning against a wall with his eyes closed. She groaned to herself. 'Why does this always happen to me?!' her mind screamed.  
  
"It's about time you woke up Roskov, Mariah's been shouting for over half an hour and giving me a damn headache." Kai said, getting off the stool and strutting over. He looked down at Faith and in the blink of an eye, kicked her hard in the side.  
  
Faith rolled over onto her back and groaned, that hurt God damnit! Suddenly she felt a pain in her side as another blow was sent into her side, although this time it wasn't a boot, it was a dress shoe.  
  
Mariah giggled as she kicked at Faith. She wasn't as fast as everyone said.  
  
Faith waited what was to happen next, and as guessed Mariah tried to kick her again, but she grabbed Mariah's leg and twisted before pulling her down to the floor and punching her a few times, before she felt a blow to her head, causing her to roll off from a crying Mariah.  
  
"She hurt me! KAI! She twisted my ankle! KAIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mariah screamed, and a small chuckle was heard from behind them. Tala walked away from the wall and stood above Faith.  
  
"Be a man Mariah, suck it up." Kai chuckled at this too but Mariah just humped and tried to stand up, but when she did she fell backwards, and her pink skirt flew up too, giving everyone a view of her pants. Faith clenched her eyes shut. That was more disturbing than the thought of being raped by Kai. 'Oh my god........' the thought suddenly came to Faith. 'Is that what I'm here for?! To be raped by Hiwatari and Ivanov?!'  
  
"What the fuck do you two assholes want with me?" Faith asked, her voice wavering slightly. They were both smirking and Mariah was grinning, despite the pain in her ankle.  
  
"We want revenge," Kai answered "and since kicking the shit outta Bryan would do us no good, we decided to kick the shit outta you instead."  
  
"So who's gonna beat her up first?" Mariah squealed clapping her hands.  
  
"Me." Kai said, before kicking Faith in the side. Faith gasped in pain and rolled over onto her stomach. Kai proceeded to kick her until he heard the third snap. He smirked and lifted her face to meet his. Faiths eyes were clenched shut, her face was contorted in pain and she had clenched her teeth shut so she wouldn't cry out.  
  
"Did that hurt, bitch? I hope it did...Tala pick her up." Tala moved behind Faith and picked her body up, and to his surprise, he got little resistance. He grabbed Faith under the arms and put her in a half nelson so her midriff and torso were clear and also so she couldn't defend herself.  
  
The first blow hit her face, the second was aimed at her side and as soon as Kais fist hit, another crack was heard. He punched Faith for what seemed an eternity to her, and after he stopped Tala let her go and she fell to the floor. Kai stood up from the stage and turned to Tala.  
  
"Tala, go in the bathroom and have your fun with her."  
  
Aeris ran down the street as fast as her legs could carry her, she hoped that Bryan was still at his garage. Tears started to sting the back of Aeris' eyes. If anything happened to Faith she didn't know what she'd do. She stopped when she reached Bryan house but saw they weren't in the garage. She began banging on the door with all her strength and almost punched Johnny as he answered the door.  
  
"Watch it Aeris! Fuck you almost hit me!" He shouted he then looked around. "Where's Faith?"  
  
"Faith's been kidnapped or something!!" Aeris screamed at Johnny causing everyone in Bryan's house to run to the door.  
  
"What?!" Bryan yelled. "What do you mean she's been kidnapped?"  
  
"I called her mom; she said she hasn't been home since this morning!" Aeris sobbed as she fell to her knees. Keli turned to Aeris and hugged her.  
  
"Don't worry, she probably just couldn't be bothered going home and went to Midnight or something. C'mon you stay here and we'll go check out Midnight alright?" Aeris nodded and Spencer took her inside saying they'd stay here.  
  
"So where we gonna look?" Keli asked.  
  
"We'll check out your idea, we'll go check Midnight."  
  
"There's one thing guys." All eyes turned to Keli. "What I told Aeris, I don't think Faith went willingly. We better take some weapons. Just in case." All nodded and got into Bryans car. They were ready for a fight.  
  
Faith was slammed into the bathroom wall and Tala followed up quickly and started choking her with his forearm. Just as Faith felt herself begin to go light headed she felt oxygen soothing her burning lungs.  
  
She glared at Tala who was smirking. "Having fun?" he asked. He got spat on in reply. "Bitch" he muttered wiping the spit from his cheek before pulling out a switchblade and holding it to her throat. "Looks like the tables have turned. This time I have you trapped. But unluckily, you have nothing to change my mind."  
  
Faith knew she was in big trouble now. She had to stall. "Yea, well, I'm pretty sure even if I hadn't almost slit your throat you would still have tried to slit mine." He smirked.  
  
"Probably."  
  
"Why did you turn up at my house anyway?" she had wanted to ask him, and now since she was wasting time, so why not? Talas smirk fell and was promptly replaced with a frown.  
  
"I felt sorry for you two, so I went to apologise."  
  
"We don't need your fucking pity Ivanov, we lasted sixteen years without it, and we don't need it now." Faith looked down, eyes scanning the floor for something. If she could get out of his grip, she could grab it, hit this idiot with it, and get out without Hiwatari noticing for at least ten minutes. Her eyes ran across a pipe, lying in the far corner of the room. How to get it?  
  
Tala was getting slightly annoyed by the guilt he felt. He grabbed her face and made her look him in the eyes. "How the fuck was I--" he was cut off when Faith's lips pressed against his own roughly. Tala released the grip he had on her face and placed his hands on her hips as he deepened the kiss.  
  
Faith began pushing him backwards onto the opposite wall, and as Tala opened his eyes, he saw a pipe lying next to his feet. With his left foot he kicked it to the far side of the room, and spun around pushing Faiths back into the wall, and began kissing her neck. Faiths eyes looked beside her, to where the pipe should be lying, to notice it was gone. 'Oh, shit!' she thought. Faith flinched as Tala bit her neck and she stood very still. There was no way to get out of this one.  
  
A sudden crash from the front alerted her that something had happened, and she tried to remove his head from the crook of her neck. Tala felt something pull at his hair, and before he realised anything, the door to the room he was in swung open, the enraged figure of Bryan standing there, gun in his hand aimed at Mariah's head, and grunting being heard from the next room.  
  
"Let her go now." Bryan growled, pushing the gun harder onto Mariah's skull. She whimpered in pain and fear. Tala relented and let go of Faith who ran over beside Bryan and stood by his side. Bryan smirked at Tala, before wrapping an arm around Faith's waste. He quickly replaced the smirk with a concerned frown. "You ok?" he whispered, but made it loud enough for Tala to hear.  
  
Tala didn't know why, but he was getting angrier by the second. He shook his head, and with another whimper, he remembered Mariah. "Now let her go." Bryan shook his head, the smirk returning.  
  
"Not until we get outside Ivanov." Bryan turned to the Dark Raiders; Michael and Johnny were holding Kai up, while Keli was punching Kai all over. Kai hardly made a sound. Bryan grabbed Faiths hand and pulled her outside, Michael and Johnny dropping Kai, and Bryan throwing Mariah on top of him. They ran outside and into Bryan's car, before starting up and pulling away. Kai walked to the door, and he wiped the blood that was getting into his eyes from the cut Kelis fist had made on his forehead. "It's begun. Get ready for a war."  
  
It was the next morning and Faith sat dejectedly in Science thinking about what had happened last night. She kept her hand moving scribbling nonsense on the textbook below her, wondering why Ivanov had continued to kiss her if he knew about the pipe? And when she'd kissed him, she got a shock. Not like an electrical one, but a tingly feeling. She wasn't one who believed in romance and love at first sight, so could this be...lo-lo-lo...she couldn't even say it. She looked down, and gasped in horror. All over her textbook was the name 'Tala Ivanov' she tried to rub it out but realised it was written in pen. She groaned.  
  
The clicking of shoes alerted her someone was approaching and she quickly slammed the textbook closed. She turned and met the brown eyes of Hilary. "What do you want?" she muttered, loathing the little suck-up.  
  
"You do know its 8 am right?" she asked. Faith looked at the clock, then turned to Hilary and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Yea, so what?"  
  
"Well, usually you're always late and never alone, what happened" she stopped, turning to Kenny and Tyson, who had been following Hilary around for weeks. Her lips turned into a smirk." did you and the Dark Raiders have a fight?" she mocked. Faith felt her blood boil. She stood up, knocking over the wooden chair in her haste, the echo of the crash making everything turn silent. Hilary had jumped back, standing beside Tyson, who looked just as scared as she was.  
  
"No, we didn't have a fight." She said through clenched teeth, her eyes glaring into Hilary's, she stepped closer, and she noticed Hilary began to shake. "But if you don't get out of my face, then there will be a fight...and then..." her arm shot forward and grabbed Hilary by the throat, then pulled her forward so there was only an inch separating the girls' faces. "...a murder investigation." She hissed, throwing Hilary to the floor, then turning around and sitting back down.  
  
Faith noticed with dismay they hadn't left. "You're excused." Aeris' voice mocked as she stepped into the class. All three teens scurried away to their seats and began whispering. Aeris sat down beside Faith, and placed her bag on the floor. She turned to her cousin. "So...how you feeling?" Faith shrugged. She didn't want to talk about this right now.  
  
"The same way you felt I guess." Aeris nodded and peered down at Faiths arms, which were wrapped around her textbook.  
  
"Mind if I share your book cuz? I lost mine." She smiled innocently. Both knew she hadn't lost it; rather she had set it on fire and threw it at Kai's car as it was passing. Faith chuckled at the memory. She was about to say why not, but she then remembered the writing.  
  
"Uh...no cuz, it's all...graffitied." Faith looked her cousin and noted the twinkle of humour in her eyes.  
  
"That's not a problem." She replied laughing. Faith rolled her eyes and shook her head. Aeris nodded, not wanting to push her cousin. "After school, whatta wanna do?"  
  
Faith jumped and dropped her book as a pair of hands wrapped around her waist, she almost screamed. She felt breath in her ear. "Did I scare you?" she growled.  
  
"Michael" Bryans voice cut through the class and Michael let go of Faith, hands up in a defensive gesture. Bryan turned to Faith. "How you feeling?" Faith began growling again and it grew quickly louder.  
  
"WHY THE FUCK DOES EVERYONE KEEP ASKING ME THAT?! I AM FINE GOD DAMN IT! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" she screamed, and ran out the class. Aeris noticed her book lying on the floor, the first page open. She picked it up and looked. She gasped silently, but none of the Dark Raiders noticed as they were all stunned into silence. Written all over the page was 'Tala Ivanov' Aeris shook her head sadly.  
  
'What have you gotten yourself into Faith?'  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
CC: Wooo! Another chapter finished another twist begins!  
  
Merodi: Who knows what'll happen next time?  
  
Both: * grin evilly* The more reviews we get, the more chapters you get! ^___^ 


	6. Chapter 6

CC Q.O.D: Hides Hey all…laughs nervously long time no see huh? Well I can take the blame for this, ya see, my old pc broke, and this file (along with many others) were stored on it, and I hadn't backed it up as it just broke down suddenly. Anyhow, here it is, we already started on future chapters, but this one is just a little late

Merodi: But it's still good!

Faith stormed through the halls, more pissed at herself. How could she have acted like that? She had been such a bitch, but she was scared half to death. Then Bryan…she growled. He treated her like his girlfriend so much, it made her sick. She was so caught up in her thoughts, she didn't see the girl walking down the hall and both collided.

"Watch where you're fucking going!" Faith growled, expecting it to be a rival gang member. She looked up and saw a Japanese girl, hurriedly trying to pick up her books.

"I-I-I-I'm sorry! I'm really sorry!" she replied.

"Oh shit! Nah! I'm sorry! I thought you were someone else!" Faith replied hurriedly helping the girl pick up her books. After they were all picked up, both stood, the girl dusting off her clothes. "So, what's your name? Ya new here or sumthin?" the girl nodded blushing.

"My name's Sayuri Kaimei. I'm an exchange student from Japan. How about you?" Sayuri asked, extending her hand. Faith took it and shook her hand.

"I'm Faith Roskov, member of the Dark Raiders. You'll hear about us in a day or two, and you'll also hear about the Shadow Strikers, they're all the assholes of Seaside Lane." Faith rolled her eyes.

"And if you know what's good for you, you'll stay away from the trashy Dark Raiders." A voice cut in. Sayuri turned and looked to find a pink haired girl looking at them, a bunch of cheerleaders surrounding her. She was the only one who wasn't shaking out of the cheerleaders. Sayuri found this funny. She was brought out of her thoughts by Faith.

"And what exactly do you want Mariah? To get your other leg twisted out of shape?" Faith replied smirking. Sayuri got the fact that Faith had done that to Mariah's leg, which was covered in a bandage. Mariah huffed, and then smirked.

"From what I hear you had a good time with Tala last night, ne?" Faith went in for the attack, but a hand grasped her shoulder. Sayuri turned and saw a girl that looked sort of like Faith. She had long black hair and green eyes.

"Don't start Faith; we don't want to get you thrown out again. And besides," she said, turning to Mariah, "don't you have someone to visit in a hospital somewhere? Or did he die of brain damage?" the girl smirked. Faith chuckled darkly.

"In Ray's case that's a minor injury. Why else would he date that?" she inclined her head toward Mariah, who huffed before storming off. Sayuri turned to Faith, asking with her eyes who this was. Faith shook her head before slapping it. "Where are my manners? Sayuri, this is my cuz, Aeris Marle. Aeris, this is Sayuri Kaimei."

"Hi, you new?" Aeris asked, looking the girl over. Sayuri nodded.

"Yea, just moved. Who was that...bitch?" Sayuri asked, having a serious disliking for the pink haired girl.

"That was Mariah, a social slut, member of the Hells Angels. They suck," Aeris replied, before smirking. "So how'd ya meet Faith? She attack you or something?"

"No! I bumped into her!" Faith replied indignantly. Aeris and Sayuri laughed. "So," Faith began, trying to change the subject, "What ya got first Sayuri?" the girl took out a schedule from her pocket.

"Science." Aeris and Faith high fived.

"Same class as us girl. You can hang with us." Aeris said, and Faith nodded grinning. "Maybe you can take Bryans attention away from Faith." Sayuri's eyebrows furrowed.

"I thought Mariah said something about Tala?" Faith looked down and Aeris stood puzzled. Aeris turned to her cousin.

"What was she talking about?"

"Last night, Tala—" Faith stopped herself "Ivanov, he was supposed to rape me in the bathrooms of Midnight- that's our club by the way- but he didn't he just kicked my ass. Severely." Sayuri was lost. She nervously tucked a strand of lavender hair behind her ear. The bell rang.

"C'mon, we better get to class." Sayuri said. Faith laughed and Aeris shook her head.

"We always go in late, but if you want you go ahead, go to the back of the class, and tell them Faith sent ya." Aeris said. Sayuri quirked an eyebrow. "You can mention me too, but it'd be guaranteed if you said Faith's name first, since Bryans in loooooooooooooooooooooooooooove with her!" Aeris stated, and then began making kissing noises. Sayuri laughed, and Faith punched her younger cousin.

"Cut that out." She turned to Sayuri "the feelings are sooo unwanted!" Sayuri nodded and began walking towards Science. Aeris turned to Faith.

"He was told to rape you?" She asked incredulously. Faith shrugged.

"Kai's words were 'take her into the bathroom and have your fun'. So yea, I'd guess that's what he meant." Aeris shook her head.

"It was Ivanov who stopped Kai raping me. He seems to be ok." Aeris paused and noticing the look she was getting for her cousin, continued. "For a Striker that is." The girls walked to class. "Faith, why did you write Ivanov's name all over you book?" Faith blushed and shrugged.

"I dunno, I was thinking and scribbling, and his name just…appeared!" Faith replied. They continued the rest of their walk in silence.

Sayuri walked down the halls, nervous. Would those friends of Faith and Aeris accept her? Were Faith and Aeris really her friends or where they just trying to humiliate her? Before she could think of any answers she was at the classroom door. She entered and saw a few guys checking her out. A lavender haired boy at the back turned around and looked expectantly at first, then seeing she wasn't who he was looking for turned away.

"Hey baby! Wanna try it later?" someone shouted. A few chuckles were heard. Sayuri flipped him off and walked to the back of the room, her books in her hand.

"Uh…excuse me. Are you guys the Dark Raiders?"

"Yea, what of it?" a maroon haired boy with a baseball in his hand asked. All eyes turned to her. Criticising her.

"Uh…Faith and Aeris said I was to say they sent me. I'm Sayuri Kaimei." The lavender haired teen raised an eyebrow at her hand and she quickly placed it by her side. "I'm new."

"Yes, I guessed, and how exactly would you know Faith?" he asked, eyebrow raised.

"We met in the halls." She replied, shakily, not really liking this guy. A tall burly blonde nodded his head and stood from his seat, letting her sit down. She thanked him, and was sure she heard someone hiss 'Spencer'. Just as Bryan was about to question her again, a shout was heard, and two bodies fell through the classroom door, limbs flailing. Faith and Aeris stood up, and Hilary spoke up.

"You two are late! I'm telling Ms Tate!" Aeris turned and flipped her off, and Faith replied, a scowl on her face.

"Oh go suck on a doorknob bitch" They turned from her, and Faith upon seeing Sayuri smiled. They walked up to the back. "Guys, this is Sayuri, I kinda ran her over in the halls, Sayuri this is Bryan, Spencer, Michael, Johnny and…" she pointed to each name, and came to an empty chair. "Where the fuck is Keli?!" everyone shrugged.

"So Faith, you ran over a civilian? How fast were ya goin? 60, 70, 80 miles an hour?" Johnny stated, earning a punch in the arm. Keli walked in a few seconds later.

"And this is Keli!" Faith finished. Keli looked over the new girl and nodded.

"Is she new in the gang?" Faith shook her head at Keli's question.

"She's just a friend. For now, maybe later she can join. Where do you live anyway?" Faith questioned. Sayuri smiled and thought for a moment.

"I live at 12 Seaside Lane. Do you know it?" Everyone's mouth dropped open. Johnny was the first to answer.

"SHE'S A SPY FROM THE SHADOW STRIKERS! LET'S PUMMEL HER!" Johnny shouted. Faith stood in front of a now creeped out Sayuri.

"Back up there, shit for brains, ya wanna pummel her; ya gotta get through me" Faith pulled out her switch blade "first. Comprende?" Johnny looked at Bryan who nodded. "Now, just because she comes from Seaside Lane doesn't mean shit. Now, do you know Kai Hiwatari?" Sayuri shook her head. "Tala Ivanov?" she shook her head again. "Anyone else in the Shadow Strikers?" she shook her head a third time. "So I say she's cool." Spencer shrugged, earning questioning looks from everyone else.

"Hey!" he said, hands in the air "she seems too nice to be friends with Hiwatari." Faith shrugged, Aeris nodded, while everyone else just continued with what they were doing. Faith began stabbing the table out of sheer boredom. Sayuri gave her a funny look.

"Why ya doing that?" Faith shrugged.

"Nothing better to do. So, whatta wanna do tonight? Hang with me and Aeris? We might go out, ya know, get drunk." Sayuri grinned.

"Sweet! We can go to my place. You know, so we won't get disturbed, and my parents have tons of alcohol!" she squealed, but Faith and Aeris looked doubtful. Aeris was the first to speak.

"I'm not sure Sayuri, that's Shadow Striker turf, if we're seen there, there'll be big trouble. And I mean big"

"Nah, it'll be cool, I mean, we can go in secrecy. I get picked up by limo, and the windows are tainted and the limo gets drove right into the garage nobody will see you guys go in."

"But what about leaving?" Aeris asked. Sayuri thought for a moment before snapping her fingers.

"I got it. You guys can stay at my place, then in the morning the limo will bring us to school and no one will be the wiser."

"Bryan won't agree to it." Faith muttered, taking a sidelong glance at Bryan. Then she smirked. "But what the fuck? I'm in." Faith looked at Aeris. "C'mon cuz!" she whispered and Aeris sighed and relented.

"Fine, we stay at your place. What time will we meet you at?"

"I have history last period." Faith stated. Sayuri frowned.

"I have social studies." Aeris smiled.

"That's ok, Faiths class is right next door, mines is on the other side. Faith and I will deliberately stay behind for five minutes, you do the same."

"What should I say?" Sayuri asked, Faith shrugged and looked towards Bryan to see if he was listening. He wasn't.

"Just say you're having trouble with one thing or another and the teacher will explain it to you. We'll meet you out here at 4.05." they all nodded and stood up as the bell rang. "That was fast." Aeris laughed and they all headed out for lunch. Faith realised something and grabbed both girls' arms.

"Dude, we can't be seen with her!" she hissed. "The Striker shit will suspect something's up if we hang around with you. So what we need you to do Sayuri is pretend you spoke to us for a few moments, and we began dissing you, and you dissed back, and you left us alone. You're not friends with us, and the Hells Angels will probably accept you into their gang…" something dawned on Faith and her face held a mischievous look on it. "…and you can spy on them and tell us what they're planning." Sayuri nodded and grinned. The two Dark Raiders caught up with the rest of the guys and Sayuri walked towards the café. As she began walking someone roughly grabbed her arm.

"Sayuri Kaimei?" it asked. She turned and met a pair of blue eyes. "Are you Sayuri Kaimei?" he asked again. She rolled her eyes.

"Yes, who are you?" she asked, inclining her head slightly.

"I'm Tala, Tala Ivanov. My uncle knows your Father? Well, he asked me to take care of you, show you around." he saw the look he was getting from her and gave a small, sympathetic smile. "Don't worry, The Shadow Strikers will take care of you. I was new here a few days ago, and The Shadow Strikers took care of me." Sayuri put on a fake smile and followed him through the Halls to the Cafeteria. She saw Mariah and groaned.

"You…" Mariah began as she saw Sayuri come close "I saw you with those trashy Dark Raider bitches earlier." She spat, glaring at her, Sayuri just shrugged.

"The bitches were giving me a hard time. I was going to follow you when you left, but I didn't know if I'd be welcomed, you know, just in case you thought I was with them" she stated, spitting the end part out. Mariah smiled.

"Oh," she said "I did get that impression, but now that everything is cleared out, why don't you come with me to Cheerleading try outs?" Mariah squealed delightedly. She grinned when Sayuri nodded her head. "Great, c'mon, I'll take you to go meet Courtney and Felicity!"

"Cool!" Sayuri squealed, and then let herself be dragged away by Mariah. Kai turned to Tala and gave him a look.

"So, did you do your job?" he asked amused. Tala shrugged. "I don't think shrugging your shoulders is an answer, Tala. Did you do it?" Tala sighed and shook his head.

"Bryan got in too soon." He smirked. "But if you look at her neck I'm sure you'll see my mark." Kai smirked at Tala, and the Shadow Strikers stared at him, very impressed.

"How the Hell did you manage that one?" Enrique asked, as he knew how difficult Roskov could be. He had asked her on a date in the fourth grade and she had turned him down, saying he was the 'ickiest' thing she'd ever seen. A year later when he asked out her cousin, she said the exact same. Tala grinned and tapped the side of his nose. The bell symbolising their break had ended sounded and Tala and Kai headed towards math.

"So, how did it get there?" Kai asked. Tala looked at him.

"She actually kissed me." Tala stated, noting the look of shock he got from Kai. "But only because she wanted to try and get me near a pipe." He added quickly. "Too bad I figured out her plan." Kai smirked and nodded.

"Too bad." An idea was forming in Kais mind, a plan to destroy and estrange Roskov from the Dark Raiders. "Tala, we're gonna change that story a little. We're gonna tell Mariah that she kissed you and then offered herself to you, claiming you looked better than Bryan." Tala grinned at Kai's suggestion.

"Ya know, that's evil. I like it."

The first time the rumour had reached Faith, she thought someone was playing a huge joke on her. But after the fifth or sixth time, she realised someone had begun that lie. She stormed down the halls, trying to avoid anyone she knew, but fortune never seemed to go the way she wanted, and as she turned round the corner to enter the math department, she came face to face with the rest of her gang. She looked straight into Aeris' eyes while everyone tried to avoid hers.

Bryan was about to say something, but Faith cut him off. "Since none of you are even looking at me, I'm guessing you believe Ivanov's fucking lies." She spat, brushing past them all and heading towards her most hated class; math.

She stormed towards math, shooting glares at anyone who even looked her way, and that included teachers. She knew by now probably everyone had heard the rumour, and she was not only humiliated, but enraged. She threw open the classroom door and took up her usual seat, the back and by the window. Slowly the rest of the class began to fill in, Hiwatari and Ivanov strutted in, both shooting her _very _happy smirks. She growled and flipped them off, but that only made their smirks widen. They sat down in the middle of the room, talking very closely. She growled again, and pulled out her knife, beginning to cut away at her pencil. Once it was sharpened to a point she grinned. "Hey! Ivanov!" she shouted. Tala and Kai turned to her both smiling. She threw the pencil and it hit Tala right in between the eyes.

Tala grabbed at his forehead while Kai shot up. She smiled innocently and pointed at the door. He turned and saw Balkov staring at him. "What was the meaning of _that_ Mr Hiwatari?" he questioned. Kai shrugged.

"She shouted something at Tala," he said cockily, hoping to get her in shit.

"Did you?" he growled at Faith. She smiled sickly sweet.

"Only that I had a great time with Tala last night when I offered myself to him," she noticed Kai grin at this point. "But he couldn't even get a hard on. Shit, he had a fucking maggot." The whole class suddenly burst into laughter and Balkov yelled at everyone to shut up. Some still snickered, and Faith stood up. "Your office sir?" she questioned. He shook his head.

"Out of my school!" he yelled, his finger pointing to the door. She picked up her stuff and began walking towards the door. Just as she reached it she turned to Tala and blew him a kiss.

"Next time I'll buy you some Viagra." She stated, before walking out the class. Balkov slammed the door shut, and had a fleeting look at Tala, whose face was almost as red as his hair and he saw a small dot on his forehead. He stepped up to the front of the class.

"Now, next week there will be a dance held in the hall and I expect all of you to set a good example to the younger students." He noticed a few kids whispering and passing small notes. "And not like the one Miss Roskov just decided to show. Her words were not suitable for school and if I hear anymore words like those the student will be getting expelled. Immediately!" he shouted, slamming his fist onto a desk, causing all the whispering kids to jump. He nodded and headed towards the next classroom.

When Faith had gotten outside she had just began walking when a voice called her. It was Bryan. When she turned, he was leaning on the wall outside her math class staring at her intently. She gave him a bored look. "What?" she said.

"Are they true?" he asked, pushing himself up from the wall and heading towards her. They began walking down the hall.

"What?" she spat. "That bullshit someone began spreading about me? No, they're not fucking true! I kissed him to get him near a pipe, a pipe I intended to use to bash his fucking brains in, and then climb out the fucking window. He kicked it before I got it." Bryan looked at her sceptically, his violet eyes scanning hers. He shrugged.

"I'm fine with that." He said. He had hoped to keep his voice indifferent, but a twang of spite entered it. Faith looked at him, her eyes filled with amusement.

"Don't tell me you wished it had been you I'd kissed then planned to smack with a pipe." Bryan looked away.

"It'd be worth it." He said, turning back to her. Faith sighed, then leaned in and gave him a light kiss on the lips.

"Happy?" she questioned. Bryan pushed her into a wall and leaned in close. He shook his head and kissed her, his tongue slipping inside her mouth. Faith didn't try to stop him, but she didn't participate either. Bryan broke away and turned to the door beside them. Faith turned too, and saw a very irate looking math teacher, as well as a very shocked class, looking at them. Aeris and Michael were sitting at the back, their eyes wide open, and Ian and Enrique sat down right by the door, their eyes even wider.

Bryan shrugged indifferently and grabbed Faiths hand, leading her out of the school. A few seconds later Aeris and Michael joined them. Aeris grabbed Faiths hand from Bryans and pulled her away while Michael whispered a 'congratulations' to Bryan.

"Why the fuck did you let him do that?" Aeris hissed, glaring at her cousin. Faith just shrugged and snuck a quick look at Bryan, who was too busy talking to Michael.

"Since people saw me kissing Bryan, including those two idiots, people will start talking about that, rather than what happened." Faith turned away from her cousin as tears formed in her eyes. "It's like…what Ivanov fucking said about how I came onto him, when he fucking tried to rape me? I can't take people coming up to me and asking 'did you really ask him to fuck you?' It's just…" she broke off as she sobbed. Aeris looked over to Bryan.

"Hey Bryan! I'm taking Faith home alright! We'll see you later." She shouted over to him, beginning to lead a now crying Faith away. Bryan nodded and began walking back into class, Michael following his lead.

Bryan was grinning at Michael. "She turned it all around." He told him, earning a curious look from his friend. "That while rumour, she humiliated Ivanov by insulting his manhood." Bryan snickered then added "right in front of Hiwatari." Michael rubbed the back of his neck.

"Bry, how do we know she _didn't_ offer to fuck him? I mean, she didn't seem like she was fighting it to me, and also, there weren't any marks to say they _forced_ her to Midnight." Bryan growled at him.

"So let's say she _did_ want Ivanov to fuck her, why the hell would she kiss me if she did?" Michael shrugged then stopped at his classroom door.

"I dunno, but I'd watch myself." Bryan growled at him one last time before Michael entered the classroom, slapping Ian on the head and calling him shorty as he walked past. Bryan stormed to his class, throwing open the door then stomping up to his seat. Johnny was giving him weird looks, but Bryan ignored them.

"She ain't getting away with that, Kai" Tala hissed, wiping the small stain of blood from his hand.

"She won't. But we obviously can't fuck her around right now, she'll be too protected." Kai replied, standing up as the bell rang. Tala stood up too, and both began heading towards history. Kai hadn't taken history, but the geography and history classes were side by side. "We'll wait until the dance."

As they approached the history department, Ian and Enrique came running up to them, panting. "She kissed Falkov!" Ian shouted.

"Who?"

"Roskov!" Enrique hissed, looking around. Kai quirked an eyebrow and Tala merely stared.

"_She _kissed _him_?" Kai questioned, highly entertained. Ian shook his head.

"She kissed him then he pushed her into a wall and they kissed again!" Kai snickered and Tala just looked shocked. "Dude, what happened to your head?" Tala rubbed his forehead again.

"Bitch threw a pencil at me." He said simply, before walking into his class.

"What's his problem?" Enrique questioned Kai.

"Roskov insulted his manhood in front of everyone," Kai said. All three Shadow Strikers clenched their fists. "But she'll pay."

Tala flopped into his seat, glaring at some of the students who were grinning knowingly at him. Suddenly Falkov walked into the class. _'Don't tell me he's got this class.' _His mind groaned. He almost groaned aloud as Bryan began heading his way, then took a seat beside him. "Who the Hell do you think you are?" Bryan hissed at him. Tala just looked evenly at him and smirked.

"Jealous your bitch decided she wanted to fuck me before you Falkov?" Bryan growled and Tala sucked his stomach in slightly as he felt something sharp and pointy laying gently on top of his shirt. "I ain't afraid of you Falkov."

"Doesn't seem that way." Bryan smirked. Tala released a breath he hadn't realised he hadn't been holding in as he felt Bryan flick his switch back in. Bryan pushed the chair out and stood up. "Keep away from her Ivanov, or next time, that knife will have found a new home."


End file.
